Give Up The Ghost
by nerdrific79
Summary: Sequel to Imperfect Memories. This story features more Lenzi as they overcome new obstacles, the least of which is raising Tamsin.
1. Chapter 1

_**So here it is the sequel! I stole the title off of a Brandi Carlile album because I love what it means.**_

* * *

Lauren relaxed in her seat thankful that Hale had a private jet sent for their return trip home. She wasn't sure how this version of Tamsin would have handled a regular flight filled with other people. She was aware that she wouldn't come into her powers until adolescence, but she wasn't willing to take that chance of a growth spurt on a flight with unsuspecting humans. Currently though the young fae was on the floor realigning her action figures for yet another battle.

The blonde looked over to her right as Kenzi reclined comfortably gazing out the window; taking her hand in hers she admired how the ring looked on the goth's hand.

"Having second thoughts there?" Kenzi teased with a smile as she turned her head to meet the blonde's gaze.

Rolling her eyes ever so slightly, "Never. I was just admiring how it looks on you." Bringing her hand up to lightly kiss it she maintained her eye contact. "It's a perfect fit."

Blushing slightly, "Why, Doctor, you keep that up and I might just have to have my way with you before we land."

"Is that right? Hmm..in that case..."

"Are you two going to take a nap again?" Tamsin asked dismayed at their behavior. This normally meant that they would take a really long nap with strict instructions not to be bothered, or take really long time in the shower. She really did not understand humans.

"Uh...no, Tamsin, we were just talking." Lauren bit the inside of her cheek as she heard Kenzi mumble something in Russian.

"No, you weren't." The blonde girl stood up with her hands on her hips. "I know that look and how your voices change and you never sound tired either." She finished casting them an accusing glare.

"Do not!" Kenzi stated back with a huff embarrassed that Tamsin could read them so well. Hell, if she could read them this well then she could only imagine what Bo might see."Shit!" She needed to tell her soon and in private. Kenzi was aware that Bo still loved Lauren, but had stepped aside for them. At first she thought it was because her best friend knew how she felt after their memories returned. It was only after a late night conversation when Lauren revealed to her all that she had told to Bo when she had shown up at her loft. She realized at that moment the only reason her friend gave her the go ahead was because the doctor did not want to get back with the succubus. She was hurt at first, but soothed by Lauren's words that she considered what she had with Kenzi more than she ever had with anyone. For the sake of her friendship with Bo and not wanting to lose her, she decided to put that aside for now. More so since she had found something with Tamsin.

"How come she gets to say bad words but I got in trouble for the mirror?"

"Tamsin," Lauren warned with a pointed look, "we already went over this and what you said went far beyond a simple swear word." She watched as Tamsin pouted for a moment before returning to her playing. Turning her attention back to her fiancée, "What is it, babe?"

"Bo."

"Bo?"

"Yeah, Bo." Kenzi said as she raised her left hand and wiggled her fingers.

"Oh, Bo. Shit."

"Not fair." Tamsin mumbled.

"Look," Lauren said as she reclaimed Kenzi's hand, "we'll give her a call and have her come over."

"I don't know how she will react, Lauren, and that's what worries me. Based on what you told me..." Frustrated that she had to be concerned about Bo's reaction and a little pissed that they were in a situation that she had to approach this wonderful news with caution.

"I know and it's okay. We'll get through this just like we always do. She might need some space but in no time at all when a certain someone gets their memories back. Why don't you send her a text when we land? We'll get there early enough and I still don't have to be at work for a few more days."

Unbeknownst to them, their worry about this Bo did not escape Tamsin's attention. She had only been with them for a little over a week and aside from the language rule and well just rules in general, she felt really happy and safe. She was excited to see her own room and Lauren had promised to do a few neat science experiments with her too. As long as she got to blow stuff up it sounded like fun.

_***This is your pilot speaking. Please return to your seats and fasten your belts. We'll be landing shortly.***_

Quickly putting her toys away, Tamsin moved to sit next to Lauren buckling her belt without any help this time. They encountered a bit of air turbulence that found Lauren reaching out to hold her hand. Even though she was frightened a little bit she didn't want to admit it. "I'm not scared."

"I know," the doctor said as she smiled down at her "but I am so is it okay if I hold your hand?"

"I guess that's okay." She replied gripping her hand a little tighter.

"Are you ready, Kenz?" Lauren asked softly as concern etched on her features.

She was aware that the question being asked was a loaded one, but after everything they had been through this would be easy right? "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

"What do you mean you won't let this happen?" Hale asked as his eyes narrowed in Bo's direction.

"She means she can't let this happen without a proper party." Trick said as he tried to placate the Ash. "Bo, why do we discuss the case you had questions on in my study?"

Hale nodded but wasn't entirely convinced either as he was well aware that Bo behaved unbalanced at times.

"What are you thinking?!" Trick demanded once they were safely out of earshot.

Flopping down on his couch she handed him a folder. "This is what I'm thinking. Plus, Hale is only being touchy because Tamsin compelled him to protect Lauren and Kenzi at all costs."

"What?" Shaking his head "Well, that certainly explains a lot." He paused a moment before he looked at her with a serious stare. "Bo, there's no way to undo Tamsin's act so I urge you to proceed with caution." Opening the folder his eyes recognized Lauren's image but not the name. "Karen Beattie?"

"Exactly!" Bo shouted as she jumped up and began pacing the room. "I mean I never knew her. Hell, not even her name! What if she never even loved me and this was all a lie?"

Trick studied her for a moment fully aware that there was more to her reaction. While he wasn't a fan of human/fae relationships, he held no doubt how the doctor felt towards his granddaughter. "Is it really this or the fact that your best friend is engaged to a woman you still love?" His eyes softening as he met her eyes.

"You mean my claimed human?" She sneered at him.

"Bo!" He gasped in surprise at her attitude, but somewhat fearful as he knew the territorial nature of succubi.

"You're right, I know." Bo groaned as she returned to the couch. "I see that picture of them upstairs and I want to be the one saying yes. I want Lauren...Karen...whatever the hell her name is to be looking at me like that...so open and full of love...not heartbroken exchanges and disappointment. I miss Kenzi being mine first. I lost them both and to each other, and now I'm all alone. I mean the least Kenzi could have done is tell me instead of me finding out this way."

Moving to sit beside Bo, Trick reached out to place his hand on top of hers. "I know this is hard for you but you need to realize that you and Lauren did not work out for a reason, Bo. I know it doesn't make it hurt any less but whether you believe it or not this is for the best. Maybe you shouldn't be here when they arrive."

"I appreciate your concern, Trick, but I'll be fine. Still though, this whole Karen thing...what am I supposed to make of that?"

"We all have our secrets and a reason for them. Maybe after some time you can talk to her about it, but if not you need to respect that too." He was surprised that she was wanted in the human world, but knew that she had done a lot to help the Fae so she would continue to be safe with them.

* * *

"I forgot that the cold even existed after being at the beach for two weeks." Kenzi moaned as they settled into the thankfully already heated limo.

"I checked with Hale and he said that he would make sure that our house was ready for us." She smiled warmly excited at seeing their home now that it would be filled with their belongings, and even more so the surprise that awaited Kenzi.

"I really like the sound of that." Kenzi murmured as she cuddled into Lauren. She was slightly exhausted from their trip and wanted to relax, but knowing the Bo issue had to be dealt with she quickly sent her a text.

"Are we there yet?" Tamsin groaned not content at having to sit still again.

"Let's ask, shall we? Here press this button."

"Yes ma'am?"

"How long is this going to take?" The young fae asked in an annoyed manner.

"Tamsin! Sorry what she meant to ask is how long will it take before we arrive home?" Lauren asked as she gave the girl a pointed look.

"We should arrive at the Dal in the next twenty minutes or so, and I'm not at liberty to discuss the reason behind it."

After Lauren thanked him and had brief discussion on manners with Tamsin, she turned to give an apologetic look to Kenzi.

"It's okay. I wouldn't mind a drink. Maybe I can score some top shelf shi..stuff."

"Maybe we can bring a bottle home and celebrate later?" Lauren whispered in her ear.

Kenzi didn't answer her but the look in her eyes told her that would definitely be okay.

"You're doing it again." Tamsin huffed as she stared at them leaning closer.

"Please tell me our bedroom door has a massive lock." Kenzi groaned as she laid her head the blonde's shoulder.

* * *

Cheers of "surprise" and "congratulations" greeted the couple as they entered the Dal. They turned to each other in shock as this was the last thing they expected upon their arrival home.

"Dr. Lewis, it is so wonderful to have you back and you too of course." Hale said as he walked up to them and escorted them further into the Dal.

"Uh, Hale, what is this?" Lauren asked as she looked around then her eyes caught the photo above the fireplace.

"A surprise engagement party. Hope you like the photo, Doc. I thought it would be a nice touch in your own home. I only invited a few people." He motioned around and she recognized a few people from the lab as well as Dyson. "Kenzi, I would have invited your family but seeing as this is an establishment for fae and humans in the know only..." He trailed off as he watched the goth pale slightly.

"No, no that's good. I'd uh rather tell them myself. On that note, I'm going to get a drink." She leaned up to kiss Lauren before heading to survey the food arrangement and to grab a glass of champagne. "Come on, T, we'll see if Trickster can make you a root beer float or something. Yo D-Man!"

"Kenzi." Dyson greeted with a nod of his head. "And this must be Tamsin." He said as he knelt eye level with her.

"Yeah, whatever." The young fae replied with a shrug of her shoulders as she climbed on the stool.

Chuckling lightly, "I don't know why I expected her to be any different. I hear congratulations are in order, my friend." He smiled as he wrapped on arm around her shoulders.

"I know. Look!" She said excitedly as she held out her hand for him to see.

Making a show of viewing it for her benefit, "Very nice. It does an old wolf good to see his dear friend so happy."

"Thank you, Dyson, I am happy. It was perfect."

Bo watched the scene unfold from the entrance to Trick's lair. Her grandfather had headed up a few minutes ago and was now putting a straw and spoon into a large glass for a young Tamsin. She smiled as she looked at her and it amused her to see the attitude that the fae held even as a child. Her good moment soon began to falter as she took in the scene before her. Lauren was talking to a few fae that she recognized from the lab with Kenzi now at her side excitedly showing off her ring, and discussing their lavish vacation. The more she watched the more afflicted she felt. She wanted to be happy for them but felt knew that if it wasn't for her that there would be no Kenzi and Lauren. She decided to make her move after the goth took a bouncing Tamsin to the restroom.

"I hear congratulations are in order, Doctor." Bo said in a cool manner as she walked up to her former girlfriend. Feeling uncomfortable and knowing Bo's past history with her, the fae around Lauren dispersed towards the bar for refills.

Noticeably swallowing due to the change, Lauren nodded her thanks. "I appreciate that, Bo. Sorry for not calling to tell you earlier, we just were swept up in being away and then Tamsin..."

"No, that's okay. I mean it would have taken all of five minutes to tell me, right? Hell, I'm the reason you two met but whatever. Maybe I could be a maid of honor? So no, Lauren..wait...or is it Karen?" She growled as she stepped closer to her backing her into a wooden column with no chance of escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren stood frozen in shock as she hadn't told anyone about that time in her life. Taft was the only one to come close and it was then that it dawned on her that Bo must have found the folder.

Seeing the realization on the blonde's face, "Yeah, that's right. Care to explain that?"

"With all due respect, Bo, I don't owe you anything." Lauren bit back as she turned to join the others at the bar.

"Not so fast, doctor." The fae said as she reached out to grab her arm and unintentionally caused the human to hit her back against the wooden beam.

"Bo, let her go." Dyson warned as he began to walk towards them. He had watched their interaction from afar as Bo had stalk towards Lauren.

"Don't move, wolf." She threatened as her eyes flashed blue, she turned back towards her seeing the alarm in her eyes. "What's the matter? I thought you liked the whole blue eyes with dark hair." She purred as she lifted a hand to pulse her slightly.

"What the fuck?!" Kenzi yelled as she began to storm towards them. "Tamsin, stay at the bar."

"Aww..what's the matter, bestie? Don't you want to share?" She moved her hand from the blonde's cheek to grip her neck slightly. "Keep walking towards us and you'll make me doing something you'll both regret."

"Bo, please." Lauren whimpered as she was now in fear of Bo's intentions. She knew that her former lover may feel slightly hurt, but she certainly was not expecting this from her.

"Oh, begging now are we?" She gave a humorless chuckle "Hmm...your foreplay was always top-notch. I know we had our issues but this has gone on long enough. Don't you realize how lucky you are to have a succubus want you? Remember all the times I made you forget your name while you screamed out mine?" She husked as she nuzzled her neck. "I know I made my mistakes but it will be better this time around."

"Stop this, Bo." Lauren pleaded as Bo moved back to look at her. "We already tried and my heart belongs to Kenzi now. We never meant to hurt you but we're not going to stop being together either."

"Wrong thing to say, _sweetheart_." She replied as she began to draw chi from her.

Kenzi watched in horror as tears began to fall down her fiancée's eyes knowing that Bo had the capability to make it painful. "Bo, stop this!" She screamed as she ran towards them to pull her away.

Her screams attracted Hale's attention who had been caught up in conversation with Trick that he hadn't noticed. Taking in the sight before him anger coursed through his veins as he let out a siren whistle that caused Bo to move away. She fell to her knees, holding her ears in attempt to stop the pain as the Ash walked towards her unrelenting in his use of power.

"Babe!" Kenzi whispered frantically as she stroked the blonde's face; leaning over her unmoving form on the floor. "Come on now you're starting to scare me."

Dyson checked her pulse as Hale ordered his guards to secure Bo who was still wincing in pain. "She's just unconscious but she'll be okay." He assured her while giving Lauren a sympathetic once over knowing the pain Bo had inflicted with her possessive feed.

"She's going to be okay, right?" Kenzi looked up to see a frightened Tamsin.

"What happened?" Bo asked as she look around her eyes going back to their natural shade of brown. "Oh god, Lauren? Is she okay?"

Kenzi removed her jacket to place Lauren's head gently on it as she stood up to stand in front of the fae who she loved as a sister. "You happened, Bo." Her voice going lower as she glared at the restrained succubus before delivering a hard slap across her face. "You can't stand the fact that Lauren found happiness with someone other than you. It must really piss you off to that I can give her what you never could as well as do a better job of it. So not only will I be marrying the woman who loves _me_, but in a year's time we're also going to start a family." Seeing the look of hurt not only from the slap but at her words too, she shook her head in disgust. "I know Lauren is special but one thing she isn't anymore is yours, Bo."

"Kenzi, I am so sorry! Please, I never meant for this to happen. I don't want to lose you."

"It may be too late for that. I don't know that I can forgive you for this." She whispered before turning back to check on Lauren.

"Guards, escort her to the white room at the Light Fae compound that way she will not be able to seduce her way out of holding." Hale ordered as watched Bo give a pitiful look towards the couple as she was escorted out.

* * *

Lauren awoke a few hours later to find Kenzi curled up on her side in their bed, and Tamsin on the other side holding her sword and shield in her sleep. Smiling to herself she moved some of the hair that had fallen on the valkyrie's face, gently tucking her hair behind her ear as she took in her peaceful appearance.

She couldn't remember how she got into bed. The last thing she remembered was an angry Bo and pain as she extracted her chi. The only other time she had done so was after her dawning, but it had hurt this time. Her lungs still ached but it had lessened considerably. She attempted to sit up but groaned as she flopped back down.

"Hey you." Kenzi whispered as she placed a soft kiss on her temple. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Noticing the brunette's look arched brow she decided to answer more truthfully. "I could be better. It still hurts but not as much as earlier." Closing her eyes in attempt to ward off the emotion, but Kenzi still picked up on it. "I was scared. I knew she wouldn't take it the best but I didn't expect this either. What happened after?"

Kenzi's eyes hardened for a moment as she answered. "Hale stopped Bo with his siren whistle and had her taken to the compound; Dyson carried you in here. I slapped the shit out of her and let her know that she had no right. She snapped out of her haze and apologized, but I let her know that it may be too late." She clenched her jaw looking up as a few tears trailed down her cheek before turning to look back at Lauren. "I hate that I was so helpless to protect you that because of her stupid issues that she could have hurt your or worse. I honestly don't know if I could even look at her again."

Lauren nodded in understanding as she would feel the same way had the reverse happened. She remembered Bo calling her by her old name and her brow furrowed as she was worried on how Kenzi would react. "I need to tell you something and I understand if you have a change of heart afterwards."

"The folder that Bo had?" she asked. Trick had handed it to her as they were leaving and she had glanced at the wanted sheet. "I'm not bothered by what I saw, but admittedly the name Lauren Lewis is by far sexier."

"There's more to the story than that what's on there, and you need to know."

"Lauren," she said looking her deeply in the eyes "tell me if you need to, but know that I'm not going anywhere." She promised as she gave her a light kiss that started to deepen until Tamsin stretched kicking Lauren in her sleep.

Laughing lightly, she asked "Did she not like her new room?"

"She loves it. She just refused to leave your side and wanted to be here in case you needed to be protected; hence the sword and shield. Are you hungry or anything?"

"Honestly, I could use a shower. After our long flight back, and everything that happened I would really like one."

Giving her a quick kiss, "I'll go run us a bath and we'll leave our guard valkyrie here."

* * *

"So you don't know where your brother is now?" Kenzi asked softly as Lauren rested the back of her against her shoulder in their bath.

Holding the brunette's arms tighter around her she shook her head. "No, I was too heartbroken after he called the loss of life collateral damage that I ran without looking back. Once I was a ward of the Ash, I wasn't allowed any further contact with my family. I doubt our parents even bothered to look for us."

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to run? Throw my ring at you while I storm out? If that's what you're expecting, then you'll have to keep on waiting." She murmured in her ear as she hugged her closer. "Your only mistake was trusting the wrong person, and I know that you've saved so many more. I can relate to that as well as having shitty parents. So you, my dear, are still stuck with me." She teased lightly.

"You know I love you in that forever kind of way, right?" Lauren asked as she turned her head slightly to look up at her.

"Don't I know it?" She said as she held her ring hand in front of them. "I hope you plan on getting me a necklace to go with this in a year's time. I can't wait to check out the game room later, but this" placing a delicate kiss on the blonde's shoulder "is really, really nice. I don't feel like I've had more than ten minutes with you since blondie came back."

Turning around in her arms to smile at her, "I agree this is more than nice...wait you didn't check out the rest of the house?"

"No, babe, I didn't want to leave your side. Plus, Tamsin needed to be reassured that you would be okay too. Besides I already saw the plans." Seeing Lauren's smile she had to ask, "Something you want to tell me?"

"Mmm...I could tell you" she drew out "but I'd much rather show you."

Before Lauren could even kiss her, the bathroom door flew open to reveal Tamsin whose eyes went wide at the size of the tub. "It's like the size of a pool!" She exclaimed as she stripped before yelling "cannonball" and jumping in with them.

"Tamsin!" Kenzi screeched as a massive wave hit the floor but it was hard to be upset after hearing the delighted giggle.

"No sense of modesty, huh? Then again this isn't a first for you and Kenz..ow..." Lauren laughed as her arm was playfully smacked.

"Unless you want to continue to rest on the couch, I suggest that you never mention that again."

"Okay, okay. Tamsin, the tub is all yours but no more cannonballs."

"Can I go some of my toys then?"

"Yes, but..." Tamsin had already jumped back out and was out of the room "dry off first."

Helping Lauren out of the tub, Kenzi remarked "Well, only a few months of this and then she'll be a teen and demand her privacy. I say we get pictures now to hold over her later."

"I agree." She almost lost her balance given the slippery floor, but she was also aware that part of it was due to the fatigue from the earlier events.

"Alright, let's get you back to bed. I'll order some pizza in a while so we can relax in bed so pick out a movie. Even better if it's something that puts a little valkyrie to sleep."

The doorbell rang interrupting any further conversation. Kenzi only had a moment to put on her robe as she went to find out the visitor.

"Dyson?"

"I was just stopping by to check to make sure that everything was okay, and to bring you this." He said lifting up the photo from the party.

"Yes, of course. Come in, Lauren is resting again and Tamsin-" Right on cue the young blonde went streaking through the room with her arm full of toys"...is making yet another mess in the bathroom. Why don't you have a seat, get yourself a drink, and I'll go throw on some clothes real quick."

Dyson was sitting on the couch with a glass of water for a few minutes before Kenzi rejoined him in a pair of pajama bottoms, and an academy sweatshirt of Lauren's time as an officer.

"So what brings you by aside from the obvious?"

"As I said, I just wanted to check on you given the events at the Dal earlier today."

"You mean when Bo lost her shit and could have killed Lauren?" She asked with venom in her voice. "Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to see the pain she was in knowing that Bo was the cause of it all. Like because she's fae Lauren should just choose her." She stopped for a moment as the irony of it all hit her. "Look who I'm talking to! Wasn't that your logic why Bo should be with you in the beginning?"

Laughing along with her, "It's not lost on me either. It wasn't easy to watch them when they were together, but I realized that my love for her was a prison of my design. I'll always love her but I realize that our time has passed too."

"Yeah, but you never tried to hurt Lauren or Bo after they had gotten together. Unless you count your douche move of telling her that you had your love back during the dawning."

"Or the time I allowed her to think I still didn't have my love back before she healed with me."

"I should kick your ass since that hurt Lauren too, or when you tried to get her to run after the Garuda." Seeing his surprised look, she continued "Yeah we talk a lot about stuff and to think she still saved you at Taft's. Although I'm glad she did." She finished as she playfully glared at him.

Putting his hands up in mock defeat, "I'd be afraid that you would slap the wolf right out of me. Ouch, Kenz." Grimacing for a moment as he knew it had to hurt. Turning serious for a moment, "Do you remember when you ate that foot soup and told me that no one pays attention to you so you see a lot?"

"That lovely shade of eye blood? I remember."

"I see a lot too. It's obvious that the way you two are with each other, that's the kind of love we all want. I see the way she looks at you and in all the time I've known her, even when she was with Bo, I've never seen her or you for that matter as happy as you two are now."

"Aww," she cooed as she punched him lightly on the shoulder "who knew wolves could be so sentimental."

"I know that your upset by Bo but" He held up his hand to finish speaking "please don't write her off just yet. Maybe go see her in a few days? Hale won't be letting her go for awhile and even Trick agrees it's for the best."

"I can't make any promises but I'll think about it."

"All I ask, Kenzi. Well," he said as he stood up to leave "tell Lauren I said hello."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all so much for following me over from the last story! Your reviews are simply beyond awesome!**_

* * *

"What did Dyson want?" Lauren questioned as she came out of their bedroom with a tired Tamsin in tow; joining Kenzi on the couch. "Tamsin mentioned that "wolf man" was talking to you as she streaked back towards the tub."

"He was bringing over our picture that Hale made and encouraged me to go talk to Bo, to not write her off quite yet."

"Figures." Lauren replied with an eye roll.

Kenzi's eyebrows rose quickly at that response and gave the blonde a questioning look.

"I don't have anything against him, well not anymore" she muttered under breath "but I find his white knight mentality tiresome at times. I mean I could see if a few days had passed instead of mere hours." Reaching out to place her hand on hers. "Whatever you want to do, I'll support you. I know how much she means to you. I'm hoping on some level that this can all be easily explained by science. If you do go, just take the twig of Zamora with you."

Turning her hand palm side up to interlace their fingers to show how much she appreciated her gesture. She didn't want to discuss it further as she knew it would lead to more tears.

"No! She hurt Lauren and she can hurt you too." The small blonde yelled as she put herself between them.

They were both startled as Tamsin's range of emotions were few. There was a wild streak of course but for the most part she was either moving or asleep. Lauren assumed this was part of her protective nature, and only wished to reassure her.

"Hey, it's okay." Lauren soothed as she reached out her hand to rub her back. "I know that it may not make sense to you right now, but just trust us okay?" She watched as the young valkyrie turned to meet her gaze; her eyes still clearly illustrated her uncertainty, but that she would take her word for it. "Besides, Kenz will take something special with her that will protect her."

"Will it protect you too?"

"It only helps the person who has it, but I'll be here the next few days anyways." She watched as Tamsin seemed satisfied with the answer. "How about tomorrow we'll go outside and make a snow fort?"

Tamsin's eyes became huge at the question as she nodded enthusiastically, "Can we have a snowball fight too?"

They both laughed at the question taking delight that the young fae's mood had shifted.

"What is it, babe?" Kenzi asked as she saw her brow furrow in thought.

"Tomorrow is December 17th." She noticed Kenzi's lack of understanding, and explained further "We need to get a tree, decorations, and presents."

The young blonde let out a surprised gasp. "Presents?"

"Yes, presents although Christmas is about more than just gifts."

"What could be better than presents?"

Kenzi was unable to think of a time that she had celebrated Christmas, or any holiday for that matter. "I honestly have done everything to avoid thinking about this time of year aside from New Year's Eve; easy pockets to pick. Not exactly a place to put a tree when you live on the streets."

Squeezing their joined hands tighter, Lauren could relate. "It's just another work day for the fae. I would sneak down on my lunch break to wish Nadia to wish her a Merry Christmas..." The doctor shook her head as she remembered how lonely she felt "...but seeing as that this is a new start for us it means new traditions. I can make a nice dinner-"

"You're cooking?" Lauren nodded with a smile remembering how Kenzi loved her cupcakes the time that she was hiding out in the clubhouse. "Then say no more." She finished as she leaned in towards her fiancée to give her a kiss as the doorbell rang.

"Pizza!" Tamsin exclaimed as she ran to the door and threw it open. She grabbed the box of food leaving a dumbfounded delivery driver at the door.

"Okay, so manners and safety are also on the menu." Lauren mumbled as she apologized to the driver and offered a generous tip.

* * *

"How does it look? Is it straight?" Lauren asked as she tried to position the tree in its stand. She was adamant about having a real tree, and enjoyed looking at the lot. Well, not counting having to stop Tamsin as she ran around the maze of trees attempting to climb on some of them.

"Honey, there's nothing straight about you or that tree." Kenzi laughed as her the blonde simply rolled her eyes. "A little to the left...no my left...okay we're good."

After spending an hour decorating the tree, it was decided that Tamsin would have the honors of placing the star on the top. Kenzi watched in delight as Lauren lifted up a giggling little girl as it was placed. She took in the moment as she watched the blondes stand back to admire their "team work."

The brunette still held reservations on how she would be as a mother. Her childhood being what it was caused her to worry that there was some small part of her that she would mess up being a parent. Whether Lauren sensed her state a mind of mind or not, she turned to look at Kenzi and any lingering doubts floated away with the smile directed her way.

"Everything okay?" Lauren asked with a hint of concern after seeing Kenzi lost in thought.

The brunette walked over to them, wrapping an arm around her the doctor's waist; leaning her head on shoulder. "More than okay. This tree looks freaking amazing! Good job Tam-tam with the star!"

Tamsin responded with a huge smile before jumping up and down ready to start their play in the snow. "Can we go outside now?"

"Yes, we can outside after lunch, but first I need to talk to Kenzi before she goes."

"You're going to see that woman aren't you?" Tamsin had heard them discussing it in the car earlier. She didn't know anything about this Bo other than that she hurt Lauren. Seeing Kenzi nod her head the small blonde rushed towards her wrapping her arms around her for a moment before saying, "Just come back safe." It was over as quickly as it started as she ran towards the kitchen to reheat leftovers.

"Wow, that was...unexpected."

"Agreed but it's sweet and so typical of Tamsin. Hug and run." Tamsin wasn't known for affection before she died. Not surprising given her species and all that she had been through in her life. When she was reborn, this was still the same. She wanted to be near but wasn't the type to seek physical contact.

Turning serious for a moment, Lauren asked "Are you ready for this afternoon?"

"I don't know honestly but I have some things that need to be said." Not wanting to address the task before her, she opted to change the tone. "Besides I have this amazing space to get ready in that my really hot and brilliant fiancée had made for me."

**_Earlier in the day_**

_Kenzi had worn clothes from her luggage last night, but was confused about why only a few of her clothes were in their walk in closet. "Babe, did Hale say that there was an issue with my stuff? I don't understand why I have nothing in here." Curious as to why she received no response she turned to find a smiling Lauren looking at her. "Okay," she drawled "something you want to tell me?"_

_Taking ahold of Kenzi's hand she led her to a closed door opposite of their bedroom. With everything that had happened last night there wasn't a chance to check out their house. Opening the door, Kenzi's jaw dropped as she took in the enormous room that now housed all of her clothes; even her shoes were out on display. Twirling around the room she took in all the details amazed at everything when her eyes fell on the make up station. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that her make up had been replaced that Tamsin had destroyed._

_It hit her in that moment how much thought Lauren had given this room, and that it was all for her. She didn't have a closet at the clubhouse, which was fine since she had been locked in them as a child. This was just another reminder of how much she was truly loved. A girl that left home as quickly as possible, told that she would never amount to anything, now stood in a magazine worthy home, and was engaged to a doctor no less. Her belongings, much like herself, finally had a place to call home. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't registered Lauren speaking._

_"...so I thought that since I have my lab that you could have a space that was just yours alone. I mean yeah you have your game room and a fully stocked fridge of course." They both laughed at Kenzi's only request before they left on vacation. "I wanted you to have a space that was all about you and as you can see" her hand swept over to the lounge area that consisted of a couch and chaise" you can relax in here too." _

_Kenzi's gaze continued to sweep the area before turning back to Lauren. "You did this all for me?" It was more of a statement than a question, but the brunette was still attempting to wrap her mind around it._

_"I take it that you like this then?"_

_"Where's Tamsin?"_

_The blonde paused for a moment thrown by the turn of conversation. "Uh..downstairs watching tv and eating your overly sugary cereal. Why?" _

_"Good." She replied as she locked the door and playfully shoved the blonde towards the couch. "Let me show you how much I appreciate this, babe." _

"Hot and brilliant?" Lauren mused, "You seem pretty serious about her? No chance of tempting you away from her?"

Continuing to play along, "Mmm..I'm afraid not. She's beyond incredible and she's kind of ruined me for anyone else."

"Incredible, huh? Well, she would have to be in order to be with someone as stunning as you. Are you sure that you don't need any help getting ready?"

She was interrupted as a pair of gloves sailed over their heads and landed with a thud on the floor.

"Later." Lauren promised as she gave her a quick kiss before turning around to face an already suited up Tamsin. "I know that we've discussed using your words as opposed to throwing things." She told the girl with an arched brow.

"I meant to hand them to you but in my excitement I accidentally threw them." She replied with wide eyes that she had seen Kenzi use to get out of a situation while still on vacation.

"Oh, she's good." The brunette whispered loud enough for the older blonde to hear.

* * *

_**Light Fae Compound-White Room**_

Kenzi tapped her pocket that held the twig as she walked over to sit in a chair. She had been told what to expect from Lauren as she explained the special holding facility that held Bo. There was a glass partition in front of her the size of a room. The glass flickered for a moment before becoming clear allowing her a view of the room. It was a small white room with padded walls; off to the side was a slot big enough for a food tray. Looking further up she saw a mark off chart notating the times that Bo was able to feed off of fae, but she wasn't allowed to touch them.

Stepping out from what Kenzi assumed to be a bathroom, Bo saw her friend and all but ran over to her; taking a seat in a chair on her side. "Kenzi! I'm so glad that you're here. I am so sorry for what happened! I don't know even know-" She stopped as she saw the younger woman raise her hand.

Kenzi decided to dive right instead of waiting any longer. "I know that you were hurt at first but you seemed fine before we left. Hell, you even gave me your blessing." She paused as she saw her friend look away with guilt when realization hit her. She let out a humorless laugh as she turned a hard stare at the succubus. "You didn't think we would last, did you? You thought that once we came back to this world and resumed it living it as who are that we would eventually break up. Wow, that way you could have both of us again! You could count on me leaning on you as I did after Nate, and then Lauren would be vulnerable too ready to see how wonderful she had it with you. Fae knows we all needed another damn triangle to happen." She stood up so suddenly that she knocked her chair on the floor as she pounded her fist against the glass. "You're so goddamn selfish! You say you want to help people, but you only ever want to help yourself!"

Seeing the heartbreak in Kenzi's eyes allowed Bo to realize how much it had truly hurt her. The succubus knew honesty was the best route at this point, and chose to remain seated. "I won't lie to you. When I went to talk to her, I would have taken the chance to be with her had she given it to me. You know for yourself now how truly incredible it is to be with her, the way she can make you feel. I wasn't ready to let that go. I thought that since she hadn't seen you in two weeks that maybe after processing everything that she would have realized..."

"...that her feelings were only for Natasha?" Kenzi finished for her. "She told me about that talk, and as much as it hurt I was willing to let it go for the sake of our friendship. Did you know that if I hadn't made the effort to go and see her what she was planning, Bo? She was going to take out Evony and kill herself in the process because she was done with the fae and their shit!"

"What?!"

Kenzi bit the inside of her cheek to keep her emotions in check as the thought of being without Lauren was too much. "You need to understand that I'm the only one that gets to feel that way with her now. Did you even consider how this would affect Tamsin? She's thinks that you're the enemy now."

Shaking her head as the full gravity of the situation began to dawn on her. This wasn't something that an apology would fix, no this was something that will require time and proof that she was sorry. She remembers seeing Tamsin there and felt that was someone else that she betrayed too.

"I really thought after eveything that we'd always be family."

The goth said it so quietly that Bo almost missed it, but it caused her head to shoot up. "We are family! You're all that I have you can't leave me!" She pleaded with her friend to give her another chance.

The look on her face nearly ripped Kenzi's heart in two. She loved the fae dearly but was equally as hurt by her at the moment. "Do you think this is easy for me, Bo? We shouldn't even be here! No, I should be showing you my new house and talking over drinks in this incredible space that Lauren had made just for me. I should be able to tell you about our vacation, the food, the shopping, Tamsin's antics...I look at you and I love you, I really do, but now instead of seeing someone who is part of my heart...I can't help but see the person responsible for causing Lauren so much pain."

"You're right, I have seriously messed up. You two weren't here when I got back and I thought I could handle it, but when I found the folder..." her voice breaking as she continues "...and I saw the photo at the Dal, how happy you two were with each other...I felt so alone. There was a time that I was the reason you both were happy and you don't even need me anymore. I had nothing and then a year might as well have been a century at that moment. You've always been my anchor, Kenz, but now..." She trailed off as buried her face in her hands.

Kenzi wanted nothing more in that moment to wrap her friend in hug, but she had to steel her resolve for what she was about to ask. "Lauren will forgive you in time and she really wants to believe that something other than jealousy is at work here. And as far as her other life as Karen, you were never entitled to that information even when you were with her. Sometimes a person's past is their business alone."

Bo was too distracted to see the cloud of emotion that passed over her friend's face. "What about you? Will you ever forgive me?"

"You need to prove yourself. You'll submit to any test that Lauren deems necessary, be open about everything so that whatever happened will not happen again, tell Trick so that he can do his research."

"Yes, yes...I'll do anything, I promise-"

"And you need to unclaim me."

Bo's jaw dropped and her eyes widened when she heard this request. "No, I can't do that. I know that you're still upset but-"

"Unclaim me, Bo." Kenzi demanded as she smacked her palm against the glass. "Otherwise, we have no chance. I love you but I can't trust you at the moment. How do I know that you won't try to pull that card if something like this happens again."

The succubus remembered something she had read years ago; how the heart is formed with a great deal of works, yet can be shattered with a whisper. Standing up she placed her hand over Kenzi's through the glass. "I'm doing this only because I need you in my life and I'm going to prove that I'm worth being in yours too." Taking a deep breath she locked eyes with her, "I unclaim you, Kenzi."

* * *

_**I hope that you all enjoyed this update. I realize that some may not be a fan of Kenzi's request, but I think sometimes you have to break away from a person for a bit before you can come back together.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren shivered under her heavy layers as she dodged another snowball attack. They had been outside for the last few hours building a snow fort, and snow men who would look better placed on a horror movie set. She crept behind them as she was waiting for a moment to return fire. Ever so slowly she watched as Tamsin began to peak over her wall, raising up when she wasn't able to catch sight of the doctor.

"Lauren, I know you're out there. If you admit defeat now, I will make ensure you save passage to Valhalla."

The older blonde waited a few more moments until Tamsin stood up completely making herself a bigger target.

"Ensure this!" Lauren yelled as she launched a series of snowballs her way while running towards her. She laughed as the girl screamed at the onslaught but caught up to her before she could run away; slinging her over her shoulder as she trudged through the snow. Coming to an undisturbed part of the yard Lauren playfully tossed her onto the ground before collapsing beside her.

Tamsin was confused as she watched her move her arms and legs, and thought for a brief moment if she should call someone. Deciding it looked like fun she soon copied her movements.

"See?" Lauren asked her as she helped her up to admire their handiwork.

"We made snow valkyries!" The fae yelled while jumping up and down, clapping her gloved hands together.

Chuckling lightly, "That we did but I think its time for us to go inside before we freeze. I'll make us some hot chocolate once we get inside, how does that sound?"

"Awesome!" Tamsin yelled as she tackled Lauren to the ground.

Once the doctor sat up laughing from the excitement, she looked up to find the fae staring at her. "You okay, Tamsin?" Lauren was caught off guard by how intently the valkyrie seemed to be studying her.

Her words seem to snap the fae out of her trance. Nodding her head enthusiastically, she wrapped her arms around her neck.

Surprised by the action she returned the hug, touched by the sentiment being expressed.

* * *

_**The Dal**_

Kenzi's mind kept replaying the last part of her conversation with Bo. After the succubus had granted her request, her breath had caught in her throat, and she left without another word before her emotions had the chance to consume her. She felt relief after having some control over the situation, but her heartbreak overshadowed anything else.

Trick was at the bar involved in a deep discussion with Dyson when he noticed Kenzi. While he wasn't expecting her to be her usual self, she was more upset than she was when she had left yesterday.

"Kenzi, is everything okay?"

Looking around before answering, she leaned up on the bar "I need you to claim me. The day of Bo's dawning you said that you would do it, I need to cash in on that now."

"What did you do?" Dyson demanded in a hushed tone.

"I did what I had to do to make sure that Bo couldn't pull the claimed human card."

The Blood King's eyebrows rose in surprise and proved how adept the goth was at understanding Bo.

Clearing his throat he made sure his voice carried throughout the Dal; his tone very much that of a king. "Let it be known that I lay claim to this human, former property of Bo Dennis, the unaligned succubus."

The patrons in the bar spoke amongst themselves, not really caring on way or the other. Word had already spread about what had happened so it came as no surprise.

"Thanks, Trickster."

"You're family, Kenzi, it was no trouble at all." He smiled at her before pouring a shot that she quickly downed.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it was for you to leave the compound being unclaimed? If any of the guards had overheard, you could be in a world of hurt. You should have discussed this with me first. I can only imagine how Bo feels knowing how much she loves-"

Slamming her shot glass down, she turned to him before he could continue speaking. "You have a habit of underestimating humans, Dyson. And don't you dare tell me how hard it must have been for Bo." She seethed at him, poking him firmly in the chest "Do you have any idea how hard it was for me?! What Bo did...it doesn't make me love her less, it just makes loving her hurt at the moment. As much as I love her, this is a moment where I have to love myself more. So do us a both a favor and mind your own damn business." Hopping off the stool she thanked the barkeeper one more time before leaving.

"Well, that certainly could have gone a lot better." Trick said as he fixed the shifter with a pointed stare.

"I don't have to tell you what danger she put herself in by having Bo unclaim her."

"No, you don't but a word from one friend to another...your interference will only hinder their process. If she asks for you, then be all means but if not you need to respect that too."

* * *

Kenzi walked through the front door, leaning against it once it had been closed, letting out a sigh that she was finally home. She knew that Dyson had a point, and hoped that Lauren wouldn't be too upset with her either. Her plan hadn't been set in stone when she left earlier in the day, but once she realized that Bo never thought that they would last it felt like her only option.

As she walked into the living room, she could hear the song about the island of misfit toys, but was surprised that it was quiet. As she approached the couch, she found the two blondes asleep. Lauren had her head resting against the back of cushions while Tamsin was lightly snoring against the older woman's shoulder. The scene before her only reinforced that what she did was necessary. Kenzi couldn't allow whatever was going on with Bo to ruin the happiness that she had now.

She contemplated for a moment on whether to take a shower to help soothe her stress, or to cuddle on the other side of Lauren. She opted for the latter after kicking off her shoes. Taking the blonde's arm, she draped it around her while laying her head on her chest. Comforted by being close to the doctor, she leaned forward to place a tender kiss on her cheek.

"Hey you," Lauren said as she tightened her arm around her fiancée, placing a kiss to her temple, "I missed you." Instead of a reply, she heard Kenzi sniffle and felt her body shake lightly. Alarmed she opened her eyes and turned to look at her, "What happened?"

The commotion caused the valkyrie to wake up and move to the end of the couch to continue sleeping.

Shaking her head she looked up to meet Lauren's concerned gaze. "I know you're not going to like this but after hearing what I did, I had Bo unclaim me." She felt the blonde's hold tighten more as she watched panic cross her face. "I know, I know but Trick offered to claim me a while ago so I am once again claimed."

Lauren had heard a few horror stories of what happened to the claimed humans of recently deceased fae. While not happy at being a slave to the Ash, at least that was never a concern that kept her up at night. She had plenty of other things at that time to do that for her.

"It bothers me that something could have happened to you. Anyone who had a problem with Bo..." she paused for a moment because the last thing her girl needed at the moment was her frustration added to her hurt. "I'm happy that you are here now and safe, and Trick being powerful means that you have the light on your side now too."

"I don't want you to think that I intentionally kept you in the dark, Lauren. I thought I would go there and hear what she had to say, but..." she shakes her head, looking away unsure if she can continue.

"Tell me, babe." She softly tells her unsure what could have led Kenzi to making that decision. Lauren was aware of close the two were and knew that they had served as each other's foundation, and it pained her to see the brunette this upset.

"She only gave her blessing for us because she didn't think that we would make it." Her voice slightly trembled as she continued, "She was just waiting for us to fail so that way she could come swooping in to play hero for us both. I was hurt when I knew she tried to get back with you, knowing how I feel about you, about us...but now? It pisses me off!"

Lauren watched as she stood up and began to pace, letting her be for the moment knowing that she needed to get this off of her chest.

"Do you know that I almost left before the Garuda show down? Everyone was telling me that it wasn't my fight, that I didn't belong, but no I stayed because my heart told me that my place was with Bo. I gave up the chance to leave the fae and their shit behind...she saw how broken I was without you...she was still going to try and be with you. I mean I know what you two had was real-"

"But it was also impossible, Kenzi." She moved to stand in front of her, reaching out to combine their hands. "I'm not trying to defend her actions by any means, but maybe she thought, given how we used to not get along, that it wasn't real. That you would be upset as you had over Nate, and that things would go back the way that they were. I'm sure she's not the only one to think that. Its not lost on me how Hale used to look at you, I mean you have the twig of Zamora. I think it's certainly one of the reasons for my two week lockdown."

"Can you blame him though? I mean, you've actually seen me." She lightly teased as she moved to wrap her arms around Lauren's waist. "Still though," she said as she turned serious again, "it doesn't excuse what she did to you. As much as it killed me to see her so upset, I can't look at her without seeing how much pain she caused you. I choose you, Lauren, time and time again I will always choose you." Kenzi spoke with a passion that wasn't unfamiliar to the blonde, but still managed to take her by surprise just the same. Moving her hands to cup her face, she kissed Lauren with the sheer force of her emotion, that had there been any doubt it would have been blown away.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to hearing those words." Lauren admitted as she they pulled away, but still very much in an embrace. Bo's words didn't surprise her at all, but Kenzi demanding that she unclaim her to protect what they had meant that she put them first. The thought of that alone meant the world to her. "You're right though that it doesn't justify her actions, but we'll find a way to get through this, just like we have with everything else." She was silent for a moment. Lauren was trying to process it all, but knew it was impossible at this time. "Hard to believe that you almost left though."

Taking a deep breath Kenzi wanted to reply as honestly as she could, but not reveal too much at the same time. "Nate is one of the good ones and I was happy for the time that I was with him. He was something positive from my past. I couldn't believe when I saw him again after so many years. I know that we wouldn't have lasted, and that I would have regretted leaving before making my way back here."

"I feel like there's so much that I still don't know about you. We have a lot on our plate right now, but I hope that whatever it is that you'll feel comfortable to tell me. There's no judgement here, Kenz. Just when you're ready, okay?"

"I know it doesn't seem fair after everything that you've shared. You probably want to know who it is exactly you share your life with-"

"No," Lauren interrupted, "I know that already. Nothing you say will change how I feel about you. I just want to know more about how you came to be this amazing person."

"Hmm...maybe I should keep you in suspense. Can't have you losing interest now."

"I can easily assure you that will never be an issue." She laughed lightly before walking over to the kitchen to prepare them a meal along with a needed glass of wine. Lauren was constantly amazed how Kenzi found a way to put humor in any situation, but she understood that it's how some people survive.

Tamsin didn't know what to make of it all. She had tried to back to sleep but feeling Kenzi's despair over the situation prevented it. The only thing she was able to make of it all is that they loved Bo, but she had hurt them both. She knew that she was little now but once she got bigger, she would pay this Bo person a visit.

* * *

_**I feel kind of meh about this update so I hope that it was okay for the most part.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren stretched as the morning light began to filter into their room, opening her eyes as she began to contemplate the events from the last few days. It was hard to believe that in that short amount of time that she had been attacked, Kenzi had been unclaimed only to be reclaimed, and she was due to return to the office tomorrow.

While she knew that Bo may have been hurt on a small-scale, there was still something that didn't feel quite right. Her mind niggling with doubt over what caused that level of reaction. She could feel that there was a missing piece of the puzzle, and hoped that she would find it soon. Not only for having answers but for the sake of the emotions involved. Bo was a lot of things but Lauren was never aware of her intentionally causing harm to anyone. The succubus may have had difficulty making decisions in the past, but she was always loyal to those she loved; with Kenzi at the top of that list.

The blonde was lost in thought about what tests to run as well as what questions to ask Trick, that she failed to notice Kenzi beginning to stir.

Her fiancée let out a groan, "It's too early to be thinking that hard, babe."

"I can't help it." She laughed lightly "A lot has happened and I'm trying to process it all. Although, if you have other ideas..." She trailed off, looking at her with an arch of a brow as she moved to place kisses along her neck, her hand beginning to trail under her shirt. She soon stopped though as she both heard and felt the rumble of Kenzi's stomach. "Okay, then..breakfast it is...any requests?"

Laughing along with her, she was in no way surprised that her stomach made itself known. The goth had gone without consuming her usual amount of food due to her nerves of seeing Bo yesterday. Even though she could easily go for a large quantity of food at the moment, she also wanted to take advantage of having Lauren all to herself. Without warning, she quickly pushed the blonde on her back before straddling her, smirking at the surprised look below her.

"I think food sounds amazing right now, but first I intend on having my way with you." She teased before stripping her shirt off, leaning down to engage Lauren in a passion filled kiss.

Entangling her hands in the dark hair above her, the doctor couldn't help but to moan in the kiss before parting to see into the eyes above her. They were definitely mixed with at a little bit of sleep and a lot of lust, but the prevailing emotion was love. Never before had she experienced such a balance between the two, and while they had come together in a rather unconventional way; there was no doubt that they were right where they belonged.

She quickly flipped them over as the passion she felt began to consume her, but she still felt a need to convey how much the younger woman meant to her. "I know yesterday was hard, hearing what Bo had to say, but I need you to know that I have never loved anyone as I love you."

"Damn right, doc, now shut up and kiss me."

To which Lauren happily obliged. Kenzi wasn't surprised by the blonde's admission. Their moments together ranged based on how they felt at the time, or what had happened, the thing though struck her the most was that it was always cloaked in such love. Her past experiences had sometimes left her feeling empty, and she had resigned herself to the fact that maybe love was only for the lucky few. She agreed with feeling that she felt as though they belonged together, she knew that it didn't stem from Lauren's need to reassure her as much as it was a confirmation for them both. Two humans that had been swept away in the fae world, already lost to the one they knew before, yet they found a way to fit that made everything right with them.

* * *

Tamsin had been downstairs with cartoons blaring and coloring when the couple made their way into the living room. She looked up to see them both with smiles and a peace about them that had contradicted Kenzi's emotions from yesterday. The young fae smiled to herself as she believed that Lauren just always made things better.

"Hey, Tammers" Kenzi greeted her as she sat on the couch behind her. "Did you sleep okay?"

Nodding her head, she sat on the couch next to her so that she could lean into her. "I'm glad that you're feeling better today. I don't like seeing you sad, but when I get bigger I'll make sure that Bo never hurts you again." Turning around to look into her eyes, she vowed "I promise."

Kenzi was completely taken aback by the intensity of the statement, and was at a loss of words for the moment. Shaking her head she was finally able to answer the her. "You are already such a strong girl that I pity the fool that gets in your way, but you don't have to worry about Bo. I know it may not seem like it now, but she's not bad."

"You care about her? Even though she hurt you and Lauren?" She asked with a nod of her towards the older blonde who was in the kitchen making coffee.

The goth moved her arm to wrap around the young fae as she thought best on how to answer her question. "Sometimes, you hurt the people you love even when you don't mean to. I promise that it will make sense when you get older." Her eyes were drawn to the coffee table and thought back to when she had first been privileged to see Tamsin's artwork. She noticed where the valkyrie had drawn herself; sword and shield in hand. What grabbed her attention though was that it seemed to play out the scene that had happened in the Dal. She reached forward to take a closer look. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah, that's when Lauren got hurt and I couldn't do anything to protect her." Her eyes downcast at the feeling of helplessness at the situation. "Then yesterday I heard you cry and I don't like how it feels to see you hurt."

Lauren had caught the tail end of the conversation as she made her way over with two mugs of needed caffeine. After handing one of the mugs off, she took ahold of the drawing to study it further. She knew that the young fae had been upset, but never stopped to realize that she would in some way feel responsible for not preventing it. Her heart went out to her especially as she realized that Tamsin was the main reason she was able to live the life she has now.

"Are you mad?" Tamsin was beginning to think that she had overstepped somehow.

Seeing the worried expression, Lauren was quick to reassure her as she sat on the other side of the fae. "Not at all, Tamsin. I guess I didn't stop to think how much this bothered you. I'm sorry that I didn't think to ask you. Forgive me?"

Climbing into her lap, the young blonde wrapped her arms the doctor's neck. "Of course, doc, you're my best friend."

It melted Lauren's heart to hear such a sincere declaration from her. Responding in kind, Lauren returned the hug, "Good, because you are mine too."

"Hey what am I?" Kenzi teased from the other side but touched none the less by the valkyrie's growing ease with affection. She was happy for Tamsin because she knew what being raised by humans did for Bo, and knowing how the valkyrie had been in the last life, she hoped that these early experiences would serve her well later on too.

The blondes exchanged a look before tackling Kenzi in a group hug. "You're both my best friends. Duh!" She said with an eye roll before becoming victim to a tickling attack by the couple.

After the young fae was able to catch her breath, Lauren turned serious for a moment. "I know you don't remember now, but everything Kenzi and I have is thanks to you. So you are already a hero!"

"Even though I couldn't protect you from Bo?"

The older blonde thought for a moment, not wanting the succubus to be portrayed as a villain. "I have a feeling that when the time comes that you'll find a way to save her."

She gave Lauren a confused look, thrown why Bo would need to be the one in need of saving.

Laughing at her expression, it wasn't the first time she had been on the receiving end of this look, just the first time in this life. "It will make sense in due time, but for now just realize that sometimes good people make mistakes. It doesn't make them any less, okay?" Seeing the younger blonde nod, she turned to look at a smiling Kenzi, "I say we go for a late breakfast at the Dal."

* * *

The trio had arrived and had finished most of their food, when Lauren left with Trick to discuss her concerns over Bo, leaving the other two upstairs.

"Kenzi, Tamsin." Dyson greeted as she sat down next to the goth. He had attempted to steal a piece of bacon off of Kenzi's plate, but was quickly stopped. "I forgot about your lightening fast reflexes when it comes to food."

Still feeling a little bit irritated from her previous interaction, she only rolled her eyes in response.

"I'm glad you're here though, to give me a chance to apologize for the other day. I was out of line. I don't like the thought of anything happening to you. I care about you, Kenz."

She took in the sincerity of his words, knowing that he was upset not only because of Bo, but because they had their own special bond. "Look, Dyson, I think you sometimes forget that I survived on the streets with more than my good looks," a small smile beginning to form, "and I know being with the fae is different but I can still manage. Have a little faith, huh?"

"You're absolutely right. Friends?" He offered with a cheeky smile.

"Friends. Since Lauren might be a little while with Trick, why don't we shoot some pool?"

"I wanna play!" Tamsin stated excitedly from her chair.

"Good, I can show you how to play _without_ cheating." The wolf remembered how Tamsin had swindled him out of money in her past life, and had to help her out of a few fights because of it.

* * *

Trick listened intently to Lauren as she explained what led to Kenzi asking to be unclaimed by his granddaughter, and her own concerns about something feeling off.

"How was she before we got here? Anything unusual?"

Taking a deep breath, "She was okay until she saw the photo, and Hale explained the reason for the party. Bo was upset when she read the folder. She was all over the place actually. She became territorial at first, I was able to calm her down, but then it happened again. Without going into it any further, I think it's a smart thing that Kenzi's claim now lies with me. It's obvious that she still has feelings for you, but in all honesty I can't wrap my mind around her hurting you like that. As upset as I've seen her over the years, she's never intentionally hurt anyone unless she was provoked."

"I know, Trick." The doctor let out a sigh at being reminded of how the succubus still had those levels of emotions for her. "I love Bo, I do. Just not in that way anymore. She wanted to know why I wouldn't make myself fae." She raised her hand before he could tell her the repercussions if she had followed through with it. "I know, you don't have to tell me that it would have been me signing my death warrant." She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "I don't want to discount what we had together because it was real. We both tried to make it work that in the end that's all it turned into was trying instead of being able to enjoy the relationship. I don't want to be the cause of any pain, but I think she can really have something incredible with Tamsin."

"I find it commendable that you're still willing to help her even though she attacked you. I know I never supported your relationship with her, being as old as I am it's easier to see how things will play out. It's not an excuse for my attitude towards you both, especially when her devolution came into play. I shouldn't have used you being human against you, I hope in time you can accept my apology."

The surprise was evident on her face as she had never expected for him to acknowledge his lack of support, much less an apology. She understood why he held his views but at the time it still hurt, another reminder that she wasn't enough.

"Throw in a bottle of buckthorn and maybe we'll call it even," a smile gracing her features.

Laughing at the comment, it was easy for him to see how her being with Kenzi was a good thing for the doctor. Despite the events that had taken place, he noticed that stress didn't wear on her features as it had in the past, there was a lightness in her step, and more often than not a smile. He was relieved that Lauren was helping with Bo and that she was able to see beyond the mess.

"I think I can make that work. Follow me," He motioned her to follow him to his vault. "I had to move my stock down here after a certain Russian made off with a couple of other bottles."

* * *

Dyson had been showing the young fae the way to properly play a game of pool. It was interesting playing with this younger version of Tamsin, and he looked forward to teasing her about it in the future. Kenzi sat in a stool behind them, cheering her on each time she managed to land a ball in the pocket. They were only interrupted when the shifter had to step outside to take a call from the station.

"Okay, Tamsin, with D-Man outside let me show you the finer points of playing."

"Do you mean cheating?"

Taking mock offense, the goth declared with a hand on her chest, "No, not...cheating...just a different way to play."

As Kenzi had leaned over the table, the valkyrie was able to pick up some voices a few tables down. At first they insulted her for being human before it turned into the things that they would do to her had they the chance. Tamsin didn't care for it but knew at her size that there was little she could do. Then an idea came to mind, she remembered Lauren saying something to her when it came to organizing the fridge. She didn't see it as a big deal when, it was just food, food goes in the fridge, end of story. Not to the doctor though as she explained why certain things should not go together.

"You okay?" Kenzi had seen Tamsin space out and was concerned over the last time she was here.

Nodding her head, she placed her pool stick on the table. "I just need to use the restroom, I'll be right back." As she made her way, she looked back to see Kenzi watching her until Dyson had reemerged from outside. Once she looked away, she swiped the ketchup bottle from her table. She snuck into the kitchen, placing the bottle upside down as she searched the fridge. Quickly finding the baking soda, she turned the bottle right side up before carefully pouring a good portion into it. Placing the lid on tightly, she shook it for good measure, before making her way to the table of the two fae.

Kenzi quickly spotted her as she returned, but was confused as to why she went over the other table. Dyson stopped talking once he noticed his friend studying the valkyrie. "Why is she carrying a bottle of ketchup?"

"Excuse me," Tamsin asked as she tugged on the sleeve of one fae with what she hoped was an innocent expression, "Can you please open this for me?"

"Human not strong enough to open a bottle yet a fae lives with them." Rolling his eyes in disgust he opens the bottle only to have it explode all over him, he jumped up yelling at what had happened, but stopped to turn to look at her as she had erupted laughing. "Why you little-"

He had intended on smacking her, but Kenzi got to him first, breaking the pool stick over the back of his head as she placed herself between the two of them. "Trust me, buddy, it's best that you walk away."

"Do you think that I'm afraid of a little human?"

"Maybe not, but you should be very afraid of me." Dyson growled at him, baring his fangs. "I think you two should leave now. Bear in mind though that should you try anything later that I will hunt you down."

The two fae quickly left, not wanting to engage the shifter or the wrath of the Blood King who was now eyeing them from the bar. A confused blonde to his right, quickly analyzing the scene. She walked over, picking up the bottle to take a quick sniff before turning around to eye Tamsin.

"Care to tell me what happened, or should I wager a guess?" Her brow arched as she looked at a now nervous fae who in turn swallowed nervously.

Tapping into his wolf's senses, he soon picked up on the extra ingredient in the ketchup. Dyson began to laugh at this as well as the interaction taking place between the two. The old Tamsin would have made a snarky comment before sauntering away, drink in hand. He would have to remember this so the he could give her hell later.

"Okay," Kenzi interrupted the showdown between the two, all eyes turned towards her "someone want to explain why the ketchup went off like a roman candle?"

The doctor looked back towards Tamsin with a smirk, "I'm guessing Trick keeps baking soda in the fridge, and that our darling valkyrie here mixed it with this ketchup. It reacted with the vinegar that once it was shaken" her hand motioning to the mess "it explodes out of the bottle. And here I was not thinking that you were paying attention when I separated them in the fridge. The only unknown is the reason behind it."

"Because they deserved it," Tamsin's chest puffed out in pride but one look at Lauren let her know that answer would not suffice.

Biting the inside of her cheek, "Try again."

"Fine," she sighed "they were saying mean things about Kenzi and then the gross stuff that they wanted to do to her. Since I'm still growing, I decided to use my mind instead."

"Kenzi?" Lauren noticed that her fiancée had gone quiet for a moment before she said her name, capturing her attention.

"Yeah, yeah sorry about that." She knew the fae were dangerous but never gave it much thought as to what certain fae would do if given the chance. Kneeling down in front of the young fae, "I love that you wanted to defend my honor and you were totally kick ass, but" she quickly proceeded before Lauren could interrupt "let one of us know first, okay? After all, we can't have our favorite valkyrie hurt."

"I'm the only valkyrie you know, Kenzi."

"True, but that's not the point." Clapping her hands, she refused to look into Lauren's questioning gaze, knowing that her earlier reaction had her mind working. "Alright so what did we find out about our Bo?"

"More questions than answers I'm afraid, but I know that I need to get to the bottom of it soon." She knew that this was the goth's way of changing the subject, and given the company they were in it was best to allow it. She had her guesses as to what sometimes haunted Kenzi's sleep as well as her waking moments, but the blonde knew that she didn't want to press her either. That could often cause additional trauma, but she also knew that at some point that Kenzi would have to let her help.

Dyson took an interest in the doctor helping Bo. Like Trick, he knew that if anyone could repair this situation it was her. "I didn't know you were looking into anything, Lauren. If I can be of any help-"

"Come by my office tomorrow but keep the reason to yourself. We need to keep this between us at this point until I can figure it out. I need more information and I plan on meeting with her as well." She sighed as she rubbed her temples, feeling the onset of a headache. She could feel the last few days taking a toll.

"Do us all a favor then and take it easy, I know we can't do this without you." His words as soft as they had been when they had bonded over sharing the heartache of loving Bo. It almost felt like a lifetime ago as opposed to last year.

"I know it was hard to believe that Lauren and I ever got together, but you two" Kenzi said motioning between them "going from dueling exes to friends still defies all explanation." Even though she was teasing them, she was pleased that they had found a way past all of the animosity that used to plague them. Who knew that the woman they once fought over would be the reason they became friends.

"I'm just happy that the doc here found her answer." They shared a knowing look over Lauren's question of how she would ever get over Bo, and could only smile at each other stupidly in return.

Turning to Kenzi, her smile only grew when she turned back to the shifter, "That I did and it's even better this time around. See you around noon, then? Trick let me know if you find anything."

The goth couldn't help but warm under her fiancée's gaze, more so since it had melted away the chill of the past. Her memories had been buried so deep that at this point, she was afraid of what would come with them. Aside from drinking because of her love of alcohol, it had the added benefit of acting as a barrier. She was aware that she no longer needed it, but it didn't make her any less afraid. She was afraid to bare that part of herself, scared that Lauren would look at her differently, it was a hurt that she wouldn't be able to handle.

* * *

_**Feel free to let me know your thoughts! I'm still trying to find my way with writing so any feedback is certainly appreciated. Thanks again for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you so much for the reviews and the messages! Even when it's just a simple shout out on twitter, they certainly provide encouragement to keep going with this story.**_

* * *

"I have to ask, Bo. Why be selfless when you removed Nadia's curse, yet not with me and Kenzi?" It had piqued Lauren's curiosity since her fiancée had relayed Bo's words to her. She had come into the lab long before she was scheduled to visit the succubus without anyone's knowledge. The doctor took in her ex's appearance, she looked healthy physically but her eyes told another story.

"Because Nadia was the reason you were enslaved. I was trying to give you back your freedom, something you had lost. Kenzi though, she was mine first as were you." Readjusting herself in her chair due the discomfort of the line of questioning. She was happy to see Lauren at first to apologize for her behavior, it still didn't even make sense to her. "I can't help but think that if it weren't for Evony then there would still be-"

"No," Lauren huffed out with mild irritation, "even without-"

"I admit it took me awhile but I know what you said in Taft's office was only to protect me." Her eyes pleading with the blonde that there was still a chance for them had it not been for that alone.

"Bo, loving you hurts." It didn't give the doctor any pleasure to have a repeat of this discussion, but the brunette needed to know that Evony was a moot point. She had no wish to hurt her and knew that Bo had a tendency to hang on to what she knew as opposed to letting go. Lauren also understood that the need to process the end of relationship sometimes came with more than one discussion. "I tried every which way to rationalize your behavior. I sat up many nights thinking how could I make us work, but that's just it," she sighed, "we don't. You have to know when to let go. We had our issues with communicating and not putting each other first." Rolling her eyes, "We tried to protect each other but always ended up hurting just each other just the same. Your invitation to the dawning? Why not tell me? Instead I had to feel that I wasn't important and on top of that you insult what I do. A recurring theme with my time with the fae." She decided to leave Tamsin's part about coming over to taunt her because she was past it.

"I tried, Lauren! I kept trying to hurry it along so that way I could make it to your awards ceremony."

"I believe you, Bo. But no matter how hard we tried it was never enough for us both to be happy. We had our moments but struggled with anything beyond that. Now I have someone where the scales are more balanced, and Kenzi is the one for me. I'm not saying this to hurt you. I only want you to realize that we were over a long time ago. I love you and I want you in our lives-"

"You told me that I gave you the freedom to love."

Nodding her head, Lauren remembered speaking those words to her. "But it in no way bound me to you." She saw the realization pass through Bo's eyes, and hoped that this was the last time that this would need to be discussed. Lauren decided to press forward about what led them to their current situation. "I need you to tell me what happened that day. You're a lot of things, Bo, but cruel isn't one of them."

Chuckling ruefully, "Maybe I am, Lauren. You've always told me that I'm not a monster and I think I more than proved it."

"Enough with that pity party theme. It's time for you to move on in more ways than one."

Bo's head whipped up at Lauren's uncharacteristic comment. She would have expected it from Tamsin or Kenzi, but not the doctor. She felt like arguing back but knew that she was only being honest for her own good. A small smile appeared, "You have changed. The old Lauren never would have told me that. I guess Kenzi really is good for you. It sucks, ya know? Trying to be the best for something but I only ever messed it up." Shaking her head she continued on as she reflected back to that day. "I had been back in town for two weeks and aside from doing small cases," she shrugged "there was nothing out of the usual."

"What happened before you arrived at the Dal? I spoke with Trick and stated you seemed a little off. Were you feeding regularly?"

"Just barely for the first few weeks. I couldn't bring myself to be with anyone since Tamsin so I would just siphon small amounts at clubs. I wanted to see if you could make anymore injections, but your assistant told me that you had a few as back up so-"

Lauren had been taking notes, to help put together a timeline, jerking her head up at Bo's last statement. "Injection? Bo, what are you talking about?"

"The injections you created when I was going through my Dawning to help with my hunger-"

"There weren't any others!" She shook her head in confusion at this information. Lauren had made a few vials but had been unable to make more due to the diminishing returns. After she had completed the rite of passage, Lauren saw no need to make anymore as Bo had more than come through it. "This doesn't make any sense. What did you feel afterwards?" Not feeling comfortable being there alone anymore she sent Dyson a quick text to meet her as soon as possible.

"I..uh..just remember wanting to be around you. I read the contents of the folder and it pissed me off. I questioned if anything was real, then I saw the photo of you two" sighing deeply "there was a time when I thought I would be asking you to marry me. First Dyson because he was trying to protect me, even getting his love back I knew what we had together was gone. You left me too. Then I find you and Kenzi, someone who I thought would always be in my life. You two leave me to be with each other and then Tamsin dies." She whispered the last part so softly that the blonde barely heard her. Moving her arms to wrap around herself in a soothing gesture, she took a deep breath as continued to delve into the emotions of that day. "I knew that she was going to come back, but I snapped when I saw you two together at the party. It was like I no longer mattered." Bo looked up meeting Lauren's eyes again. "I remember walking towards you then after that nothing. Dyson filled me in on what happened after I was placed in here. I never meant to hurt you, if you believe nothing else" her voice breaking "please know that I am so, so sorry. I wish I could take it back! It doesn't even make sense to me now, I've been angry before but..." She trailed off as the intensity of those emotions from that day now felt foreign to her.

Lauren quickly walked over to the chart on the wall, her mind going a mile a minute as she reviewed it. Her heart went out to Bo that she may have been given something that altered her behavior. There was no other documentation other than her feedings. Turning to look at the brunette, she noticed that she was lost in her own world of regret and sorrow.

"Bo, I believe you." Lauren stated softly as she walked back over to stand in front of her. "I know that this hasn't been easy for you, but you're wrong on one thing." Meeting her eyes, "I still want you in my life the same way you want Dyson in yours, it's not the same but it still means everything at the same time. Your words and actions in the Dal that night hurt. I was so frightened in that moment that I was about to lose everything, but now I might be able to find some solace in the fact that you were not yourself."

Standing up to face her, Bo could only nod in appreciation of the doctor's words.

"Now, I need to know which lab assistant gave you the shot and if there have been anymore?"

"I don't know, honestly, they all look the same in their white coats, but no there haven't been any others."

"Lauren!" They both jumped as the door flew open as Dyson rushed in ready for battle. Quickly sensing that there was no present danger he took in the sight before him. Lauren glared in his direction before she leaned down to pick up her notebook that now lay on the floor. Bo's eyes faded back to brown once she realized that she was no longer in danger.

"I see you got my text, Dyson."

Holding out his phone he reread the message that indicated his presence was needed immediately. "Do you know how a text like this sounds this early in the morning?"_  
_

"I'm happy that you're here, but your entrance could have called for a little more stealth."

She proceeded to tell Dyson about the injections and that they may be what fueled Bo that night in the Dal. Based on their talk earlier, Lauren was aware that the emotions themselves were real; however, whatever was given to her allowed her to fly off the rails. It would explain why she didn't remember anything when in the past she could remember when she lost control of her power.

"It's a relief that there's more to this story, but why the urgency now?"

"I need for you to review the security tapes that we keep in the lab for that day. Also, all employees to be interviewed too to find out who was here. We need to talk to Hale too about moving Bo to another location because if whoever did this is still here..."

"...we don't know their agenda and she may not be safe." Dyson finished for her. "Are you sure that you're okay to be here this early without any protection."

Smiling sheepishly, "That's the other reason I called you here too. I don't know who else to trust at the moment."

"Why, Dr. Lewis, I'm flattered and happy to be of service." He gave a mock bow before catching the pen that Lauren threw in his direction. "I'll place a few calls to put a security detail on your house so ensure Kenzi and Tamsin's safety, and then we need to explain everything to Hale."

* * *

Kenzi had awoken a few hours later, sitting up when her hand collided with the coolness of the sheets beside her. She knew that Lauren wanted to go in early, but she had grown so used to waking with her that she couldn't help but to feel a little disappointed. She hoped that her doctor would find the reason for Bo's outburst, that it could be something more because she needed her bestie in her life too. The sound of running footsteps distracted her from her thoughts as Tamsin came running in, jumping on the bed.

"What are we going to do today?"

With Christmas only a few days away now, Kenzi wanted to go find Lauren something special. They had agreed on only a few gifts to exchanged, but the goth still wanted to look for that something extra. Plus, the thrill of sales and shopping she could feel the excitement run through her veins.

"Shopping, so go get dressed and look nice too." Seeing Tamsin's shoulders slump she quickly added, "Did I mention the toy stores that they have all the mall?" She laughed as she watched the young fae's eyes grow wide before peeling out of the room towards her own.

She sent Lauren a text letting her know that they would be out, and that she missed her too. Rolling her eyes to herself she sometimes couldn't believe that this was her life now, but she absolutely loved it. For the first time she was actually looking forward to the holidays.

"How many more do we have to go to?" Tamsin groaned after they had been to several stores. The mall was packed with last-minute shoppers and it was impressive how the Russian could cut through the pack. She really wanted to play with the few toys that Kenzi bought today.

Walking into a jewelry store, "This is the last one, I promise okay?" The sales associate that spotted the ring on her finger was eager to help. Kenzi had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing knowing how places like this in the past would have eyed her for another reason. They were right to do so. She quickly explained what she wanted, and was assured that it would be ready in time. She turned around to find the valkyrie transfixed on an item.

Tapping on the glass, "I want to get her this, Kenz, do you think that she'll like it?"

"Like it? She'll love it, Tammers" Her smile growing even wider at Tamsin's excitement. After adding this onto her order, they left the store hand in hand for some much needed food.

They found a spot in the food court, taking time to relax as well as they inhaled the variety of food that they had ordered. The goth found herself just taking in the moment, content with her purchases, and an earlier text from Lauren had her floating on cloud nine. Life was good. She knew that she would need to have a talk with her fiancée soon, but decided to wait until after the holidays.

Unbeknownst to them, someone in that crowded mall recognized Kenzi and had been keeping track of her movements as she moved around. It had been years since he had seen her, but he wouldn't let her leave without a little payback.

* * *

The security footage in the lab, originally placed for Lauren's safety in the beginning, was distorted so it was impossible to see who had administered the injection. Lauren had taken a sample from Bo before running it through the database when she received a hit.

"That's impossible," She whispered as she shook her head and ran over to a storage unit, quickly typing in her code. Pulling out the trays that held the blood samples of various types of fae, the Light Fae elders, the Ash, and one for her too. It was procedure in the off-chance it was needed to help treat any illness that might strike them, or to identify their remains. "It's gone, that can't be..."

"Lauren," the wolf had been close by and grew concerned as she became more frantic, "what's missing?"

"My blood, my sample of it anyway." She quickly explained why they kept it stored along with the others. "I ran Bo's blood and found another DNA structure, and it's mine, Dyson." Her brow furrowed deep in thought before she continued, "They took my blood and bound with another component." She scanned over the vials and noticed one was half empty. Lifting it up, she studied the name on it. "This one belongs to an incubus so that would explain the aggression towards me. God, Dyson, who would do this and why?" Locking the unit again she left orders for all the blood to be tested in case anything had been swapped out.

Dyson began to pace, growing agitated as more questions presented themselves. Whoever did this could have easily taken Lauren and Bo out as Hale would have had her executed, not to mention the devastation of those left behind. Or did they know that she would be stopped? Was this just a sick game for someone? He contacted the Ash to meet them in the lab immediately.

After seeing all of the information presented to him, he agreed that Bo would be safer outside of the compound. He ordered a detail to watch over her and it was agreed that she would stay at the Dal with Trick. It would allow her to feed and for others to keep an eye out on her instead of the isolation of the club house.

Bo was overwhelmed at the knowledge presented to her, she still felt horrible that she was responsible for what she did to Lauren, but there was a small amount of relief that this was caused by something more than her. She would feel better when whoever was responsible was caught. She wanted to hug the doctor but felt that not enough time had passed for it. Bo gladly accepted Dyson's hug, allowing herself to melt into for a moment, thankful for the security of their friendship.

"Doc, I know want to keep working but you've been here for several hours already. Go home. I'll have someone keep a watch on the lab. Besides, I'm sure your girl is missing you like crazy."

"Mmm..she spent the day at the mall so I'm sure she was more than entertained today, but you're right I am ready to go home." She smiled to herself at the truth of those words, and as much as she could lose herself to this mystery that she no longer had to figure it out alone. Lauren wanted knowing more than to go home and spend time with her family.

"I know that I could certainly use a drink, good thing my grandfather owns a bar. Care to join me, Dyson?"

"I would love to-" He was interrupted from his phone ringing and stepped away to take the call.

"Lauren, I can't thank you enough. You could have easily written this off but instead you pursued it."

"It's what friends do for each other, Bo. We're not out of the woods yet as whoever did this is still out there so it's necessary to proceed with caution."

"What?!" Dyson growled into his phone, "How could you let this happen? I don't care how crowded it is you were given orders to watch over them at all costs! Where are they now? No, she's here I'll tell her."

The room grew silent and Lauren felt her stomach drop on hearing the shifter's side of the conversation.

"Dyson?" The doctor had asked above a whisper that only he could hear.

Turning around to face her, anger and disbelief on his features. "Kenzi's been attacked."

* * *

_**We will finally find out about Kenzi's past in the next update. Fair warning now with the ideas running through my head, it's not pretty. As far as the convo between Bo & Lauren, it was something that I felt addressed more than the break up in the last story. Plus, sometimes Bo does need to be reminded of stuff. Thanks again for taking the time to read, and feel free to let me know your thoughts! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I absolutely love the reviews that I receive, I cannot thank you all enough! I was told that I should put a trigger warning in this update, so please consider yourselves warned. **_

* * *

The color drained from Lauren's face, replaying Dyson's words as worst case scenarios raced through her mind. Trying her best to hold onto her emotions, "What happened?"

"They allowed themselves to be distracted and were only alerted once they heard Tamsin scream." The valkyrie may only be in child form, but her species was well known for earth shattering screams given how they were built for war and to cause intimidation.

"How bad is it? Where are they taking her? I need to be with her!"

Placing his hands on her arms in an attempt to help ground her, "They're on their way here now. From what I can tell it's not as bad as when she was attacked outside the Dal, but she's not speaking to anyone either."

"That's good at least, right?" She noticed her friend look down, uncomfortable with what he was about to say.

Bo had felt the air leave her lungs on hearing that the goth had been attacked yet again, but relieved to be out of confinement so that she could help her too. Worry began to grow as she noticed Dyson's reluctance to speak further.

"Dyson, what aren't you telling us?"

He looked over at the succubus now concerned how she may react too. "Bo, you need to be calm alright? The last thing anyone needs is for you to lose it."

Narrowing her eyes in his direction, annoyed that he wouldn't come out and say it. Their gazes locked until Lauren's tone cut through to the argument brewing.

"Tell me, please."

As calm as possible, he relayed the part of the conversation. "When they found her outside, her clothes had been torn open. It appears an attempt at sexual assault was made, it's unclear how far it went. Tamsin's screams alerted them as she tried to protect her. They found Kenzi mumbling to herself holding a passed out Tamsin on her lap."

Instantly Bo's eyes flashed blue with murderous intent, ready to hunt down this individual, but Lauren's reaction broke her out of her thoughts.

Dyson could sense the change in the air as the doctor's anger broke through to the surface. She backed away, turning quickly as she shoved a medical tray with its contents flying through the air. The metal clanging on the floor so loudly in the charged room. The news made Lauren's heart hurt that any harm would come to her. "How could this happen with a fae security detail?!"

"Doc, you focus on your girls and I will see to them once they arrive." Hale stated in a tone that was very much the Ash, and for a moment they almost felt sorry for whatever repercussions that they might suffer. Almost. "Bo, you will not get involved in this issue. Do you understand?"

"How can you say that?! I want to track whoever did this down!"

"Make no mistake about it, I will have you back in confinement. I will see to it that this is handled personally but I cannot have you running amok."

Their standoff was broken as the detail came running into the building, holding them in their arms. They gently deposited a still unconscious Tamsin on one of the beds, while placing Kenzi on the other side of the curtain.

Quickly Lauren moved towards them, opening the curtain all the way so that way she could keep a clear eye on the valkyrie as she assessed Kenzi. Once her fiancée recognized the doctor's voice, the fog in her eyes cleared as she wrapped her tightly in a hug, shaking uncontrollably.

"Alright, I think Dr. Lewis has it handled it from here." Hale stated wanting to give the couple their privacy. "Dyson, I need you to take Bo to the Dal and inform Trick of the agreement. I'm going to call in a more efficient security detail to watch the door, and this team" The siren stated in a calm matter that contradicted the rage in his eyes, "will be having a discussion in my chambers NOW."

Walking over to Bo, the shifter softly whispered "I know you want to be there for them, but now is not the time. Don't make this anymore difficult than it already is, please."

Nodding her head, she allowed Dyson to lead her as she took one last look, her heart breaking at the new grief that visited them. It took a lot of willpower on her part not to go over to them, to offer her own comfort, but being on shaky ground with them she didn't care to ruin what small progress that had been made.

Lauren continued to hold onto her, rubbing her back to help calm her, whispering softly that she was safe now. Leaning back slightly, "Kenz, I need to take a look okay?" Slowly she turned her head towards the doctor, she could see a black eye beginning to form, and blood that had dried under her nose. "Lets take care of this." Shakily, the goth nodded as Lauren led her to the sink as she delicately cleaned the area. "Can you remove your coat please?"

Kenzi shook her head, "No, I can't..."

"Babe, please? I need to make sure that you're not hurt anywhere else." She paused for a moment not wanting to press Kenzi any further, but at the same time she needed answers too. "If you want, I can call in someone else to exam you. Dyson told me about your clothes being ripped and that..." Try as she might she couldn't finish the sentence, kicking herself for not being as strong as she should be.

"He didn't...he tried but Tamsin's scream...that's when the team..." she began to shake as intensely as she did when she had first arrived in the lab.

Wrapping her in her arms once more, she placed a kiss on her temple. "We don't have to talk about that now. I only wanted to check for injuries and didn't know if there was anything else that needed attention. I want you to know that if something did happen that I'm not going anywhere, okay?" Even though she had been told otherwise, she wanted to reassure Kenzi as victims sometimes went into denial following an attack.

"Lauren," she leaned back slightly to fall into the eyes that made her feel safe, "can we please go home? I promise I will let you look me over. Please?" Her bottom lip quivered as more tears spilled out.

"Anything you want."

* * *

After they had arrived home, Lauren held a still sleeping Tamsin in her arms and placed her on the couch. Sitting down beside her, she moved to take off her coat and boots, wrapping her in a blanket. She had thought of putting the valkyrie in her bed, but wanted her closer should she awake anytime soon. Turning to Kenzi who sat at the other end of the couch, she told her that she would run her a bath to which the goth could only offer a tear filled nod of her head.

Kenzi had come into the bathroom just as she was turning the water off, still holding tightly to the coat around her. It tugged on Lauren because she was a little unsure on how to proceed. The doctor in her wanted to check for any other injuries in the comfort of their own home but sensed that the brunette needed a moment to herself as well. Walking up to her slowly, she said she would be back with something strong and warm to drink.

She checked on Tamsin who was still sound asleep, and waited at least ten minutes before returning to the bathroom. It was then that she saw Kenzi vigorously scrubbing her skin until it was beet red. Placing her drink on the counter, she sat down beside the tub. "Here, let me." Taking the loofah, she gently resumed cleaning the rest of her, murmuring words of comfort. It was then that she noticed the bruises around her neck in the shape of a hand. She was worried that even though Kenzi said he didn't get very far, she was still showing signs of a person that had been victimized. She started to softly hum as she washed her fiancée's hair, using a cup to rinse it. Letting the water out, she helped her stand, placing a towel around her.

"Babe, I don't want to cause you anymore pain but I need to know what happened. That way Dyson can put together a composite and find whoever did this. You can talk to me, what happened today was not your fault."

Kenzi said nothing at first, her head remained down as she finished drying off before getting dressed. She thought that she would have time to tell Lauren on her own terms about her past instead of it confronting her today. She felt that the doctor wouldn't look at her any differently, but there was still that fear that she woud lose everything and it terrified her. She also knew that shutting Lauren out was not the way to go either. Kenzi turned to look at her as she tossed her towel on the floor, unconcerned about placing it back on its hook in the bathroom. She could feel the love and concern directed her way, and wanted to feel the comfort that she knew awaited her.

The blonde could see the struggle in her eyes, growing worried at how much Kenzi had been affected by today's events. Lauren breathed in a sigh of relief as she returned to her embrace, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I'm scared, Lauren." She whispered as she felt her fiancée's hold tighten further. "I have to tell you something and as much as you love me, I also don't want you to look at me any differently. I don't think that I could handle it if you did."

"Never," Lauren swore without a moment's hesitation. "I told you awhile ago that you're safe with me and I meant it. You helped me with my nightmares, now let me help you with yours. I promise you, Kenzi, that I'm not going anywhere."

Leaning back in her arms, Kenzi saw the promise that the blonde's eyes held. "Earlier," she began with a shaky breath, "when you asked me if anything else had happened, he didn't have a chance to..." she trailed off, nervously swallowing a few times, fear keeping her at a precipice, but instead of running she had to take the risk that when she jumped over it that Lauren would be there to catch her, "...that time." Kenzi closed her eyes as the long-buried truth spilled forth from her lips, the pain from that time catching up to her as sobs racked her petite frame.

Lauren's heart broke hearing the cries that had been hidden under the surface for so long as well as the fact that she knew her attacker. Pulling Kenzi back into her body, she reassured her "I've got you now, I'm going to do my best to make this okay for you, no matter how long it takes. I love you always." Feeling her sway ever so slightly she led them to the bed, sitting up against the headboard as Kenzi crawled into her lap, head resting against her shoulder.

She felt safe wrapped in her arms that she knew it was time to tell all of her story. How could she truly move on when the memories of the past still had a hold on her. Lauren may have been a slave but she too had never been completely free either, now who better to help break her chains.

"When my father passed away, he took all of the happiness and love with him. My mom started to drink herself into oblivion every night while me and my brother fended for ourselves. We tried at first, you know, to comfort her to help her move past it. Instead she clung tighter to the bottle. Eventually she remarried and we once again had food in our kitchen. She said that everything would be better. The joke was on her though because what was bad before was now worse. He would lock me in the closet for laughing too loud, I would get smacked around for not minding my place, I started to come home less and less over the years. The last time I was there I woke up in the middle of the night to find him standing by my bed. I told him to get the hell out, it was creepy so when he didn't move I began throwing things at him. My mother came in, I thought that for once she would finally see him for what he was, that there was small part of her that loved us enough, but instead she told me to stop lying. She said that if my father wasn't already dead then his disappointment in me would have killed him. I packed what I could and never went back, I was 15. She never once looked for me, instead I heard from family that her life was better without me." Closing her eyes momentarily, the hurt from being rejected so easily by her own mother.

"I learned how to survive on my own, stayed with different family from time to time, called in favors. A year later, a pick pocket I did went sideways. Instead of turning me in though he bought me dinner. I wasn't going to turn down free dinner with a hot guy, and he even gave me his number. My friends warned me about him but at the time though I thought that maybe they were jealous. I actually thought it might be my Pretty Woman moment, stupid movie." She muttered under her breath. "I really wish that I would have listened. After a few months, we were at some party and I remember feeling weird after my first drink. It didn't make any sense to me because even then I had a high tolerance. I couldn't move, Lauren. He carried me to some room and I remember him above me telling me that it was time that I paid for everything. I started crying, begging him to stop but it only made him angry. He started smacking me, yelling at me to shut up or that he would call in some friends of his to join in so I just laid there, waiting for it to stop. He went to sleep after he finished, I was so afraid to move. He woke up right as I was leaving, saying that I belonged to him now, that he had clients that loved the younger girls. I was able to break free, he stumbled and I grabbed a beer bottle and smashed it over his head, breaking it. I hit him hard enough that it knocked him out. I thought it was only fair that I give him something to remember me by too so I slashed his face from his left ear all the way down his cheek, spit on him and left. I was so ashamed that I couldn't tell my family, afraid that they would have told me that I brought in on myself. I think my friends knew because it wasn't uncommon, and sometimes you did what you had to do to for extra money. I did a few times when I had no other choice, but then decided it was easier to spend a night in jail. If it hadn't been for Tamsin, I have know that he would have killed me." Taking a deep breath to steady herself "So, sure you still want to marry me? I can understand if you only see me as damaged goods, it's how I used to see myself."

Lifting Kenzi's chin to look her in the eyes, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I'm going to marry you, everyday I'm going to fall more in love with you. It breaks my heart that you had to live that way growing up, your time on the streets, and then to live through being raped. Damaged goods? No, you're the strongest person I know and you inspire me in your own way." Lauren gave her a chaste kiss, relieved that Kenzi would no longer have to hold onto the horrors of her past, but also a renewed determination to catch the person who did this to her. "You did what you had to do survive, Kenz, there's no shame in that and I certainly don't see you any differently. We'll get through this together, okay?"

Kenzi had known that the blonde wouldn't hold being raped against her, but she had believed that after hearing how she had sold herself a few times that Lauren would be disgusted. Instead she had felt her fiancée's arms tighten around her more in a protective hold. She could feel her anguish at what the goth had endured, felt her tears join her own, but if anything she knew that they would come out on the other side stronger. "Would you be upset if I told you that I expected you to be disgusted with me?"

"I'm upset that you had to go through that, that you kept it inside all this time, but not disgusted. I could never feel that way about you." Needing to add some levity to the situation, "Well, not counting some of your food choices that is because that's another story."

She gave Lauren a small smile in return, appreciative of her attempt at humor. As simple as it was, it's how she knew that they would be okay. "I wouldn't be opposed to a batch of your cupcakes."

"If you don't mind fighting Tamsin for the spoon, then I suppose I could get started on them now." Lauren knew that healing was still needed but was aware that it came in small steps too. A part of her was relieved that no matter what, they would never have to go through anything alone again. "We should go check on our valkyrie, but before we do..." She trailed off, not wanting to cause anymore pain, but wanted to be able to give Dyson a name to track.

It quickly dawned on her what Lauren was trying to ask, and as much as the name left a distaste in her mouth, she knew it was time to finally give voice to what had caused her such pain, to set it free with the rest of it. "Rainer."

* * *

_**I hope that I did right by this update regarding Kenzi. I almost went darker with her past, but decided on this route instead. Thanks again for reading and if you have a moment to review, then please let me know what you thought! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I honestly struggled a bit with this update and thanks to 808abc123 for your input! Thanks again for reading and the reviews! :)**_

* * *

As Lauren gathered the ingredients for the cupcakes, she couldn't help but throw a concerned glance in Tamsin's direction. She mentally sorted her limited knowledge of valkyries about why she hadn't woken up yet.

"I can't believe that Tamsin is still asleep. I feel guilty that it's because of what she saw today." The goth spoke quietly as she kneeled down beside the young fae, brushing the hair back from her forehead. "Do you know why she isn't up yet?"

Taking a deep breath, Lauren moved beside her, "I know that you shouldn't feel guilty. If she's not up in another hour, then I'll place a call to Trick, okay? Now come on, you can help me bake." She wanted a way to help distract Kenzi from the heavier events of the day.

"Do you think that we should take her to the Dal?"

Lauren didn't answer for a moment as she realized that she needed to catch her up on the events at the compound today.

"Babe?" The brunette started to grow concerned about the lack of response. She watched as Lauren met her eyes and noticed the conflict in them. "Did something happen today? Oh my god, you met with Bo right? What did you find out? Can you not help her?"

Coming around the counter, Lauren locked their hands together. "Something did happen today, I did meet with Bo, I can help her, and as far as what I found out." She slowly exhaled as she explained the events that had taken place before she received the call about her attack. That even though Bo may still have feelings for her, that she never would have attacked had it not been for that injection. "So we need to be careful, okay? I'm going to work from home to find an antidote to make Bo immune if she's injected again."

"That's really good news, Lauren, like really good. It means that I'll be able to have my best friend back, right?"

"Right but I don't think you need me to tell you that you never really lost her either. She was ready to go out and find whoever did this to you until Hale threatened to have her confined again. Dyson escorted her out right around the time you started to come around."

"I'm glad that you just didn't write her off, no one would have blamed you if you had, you know?"

"I realize that too," Lauren said softly as she tucked a strand of hair behind Kenzi's ear, "but I also know how Bo feels about you and I couldn't have my girl heart-broken, not if there was something that I could do to fix it. I need you to know that I meant what I said earlier, that I'm not going anywhere."

Feeling a little overwhelmed emotionally, the goth simply moved to wrap Lauren in a hug. As bad as today had been, she was relieved that Bo was still her Bo, and that she no longer had to worry about Lauren feeling differently towards her.

"What do you say we get started on this recipe, huh? Then maybe-"

A loud scream that pierced the air causing them both to jump. They watched with wide eyes as Tamsin jumped up from the couch, well, an older version of Tamsin anyhow. The valkyrie took notice of her new state, taking a look at her older body in fascination before her gazed moved towards the stunned couple.

"Kenzi?!" She ran over, wrapping her in a hug, "You're okay? I'm sorry that I wasn't able to stop him. I was so scared that-"

"Hey now, you did stop him. If it wasn't for your scream, then he wouldn't have stopped." Pulling back to make eye contact with the fae who was now at her height, "If anything, I'm sorry. Because of the stress, you're now older and the toys we bought today..." She trailed off as her past affected more than one person in the room.

"It's just stuff," she shrugged before turning to Lauren who she noticed was looking at her strangely. She mistook her scientific curiosity as the doctor being upset with her. "Lauren, are you okay?" Even though she was now technically a teen, her voice still held the vulnerability of a child.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she could hear the worry in the fae's voice, "I've never seen a valkyrie before and the science part of my mind took over for a minute. I think the more important question is are you okay?" Lauren was amazed that Tamsin seem to be taking this so well, her main concern being that Kenzi was okay.

"I think so. I remember we were having a fun time at the mall, I saw that man hurt Kenzi and I wished really hard to be bigger so that I could help her. I was so scared and angry that I just screamed as loud as I could. Do you think that's why I'm bigger now?"

"It's a possibility. I'm afraid that I don't know a lot about the biology of valkyries. Why don't we find some clothes that fit for you now? I'll get started on dessert before I make us dinner." As Lauren watched them leave, she couldn't help but feel concerned about her fiancée. She knew that even though Kenzi had opened up, that it would allow whatever nightmares that had been suppressed to come through.

* * *

_**3 Weeks Later**_

Lauren stretched her tired muscles as she stood up from the table in her home lab. They hadn't really left the house since that day aside from the doctor running to the lab off and on throughout the weeks. A few days after Lauren was able to concoct a new injection for Bo that would make her immune to any left over serum that might have been used against her. It still troubled the doctor that someone went to all this trouble and they were no closer to finding a reason. Twirling the ring around her finger, she admired the craftsmanship, loving the inscription that was engraved on the inside of it.

Kenzi's nightmares had returned with a vengeance after the holidays, and she was there to help soothe them away as best as she could. She would allow herself to be comforted before she would pull away, claiming that she just needed some space. A distance had begun to creep in between them that Lauren started to have doubts, which left her unsettled. They hadn't been intimate since before that day, but that was to be expected. She knew that Kenzi would need time and space to sort through her emotions. She was honestly okay with that but every time she tried to reassure her, it just seemed to infuriate the goth more. Lauren had opted to spend more time in her lab to work on various projects, to keep her mind off of her worry, and to feel that she could at least make a difference with her science.

The young fae was watching the X-Files in the living room while Lauren slaved away in her lab, and Kenzi was upstairs talking with Bo. Since Lauren had given her the first of weekly injections, the succubus had stayed longer with each visit. She heard Kenzi's screams at night, the soft sounds of Lauren trying to comfort her, and always followed by Kenzi stomping out of the room. She didn't know the complete details of what happened to Kenzi other than that man, who they had yet to find, had hurt her before in the past. Tamsin only knew that the couple were barely in the same room anymore. She was either in the game room with Kenzi, or they would watch tv until Lauren made an appearance. Maybe if Bo wasn't over all the time then they would be able to work on whatever is was that was bothering them. It was explained that what happened at the Dal wasn't Bo's fault, but she was still leery around the fae. Tamsin felt that she needed to fix this and fast.

* * *

"So Kenzi," the succubus asked as she reclined on the couch in the goth's dressing room, "are you going to tell me what's up with you and Lauren? I know that a lot has happened, but every time I'm over here she's holed up in her lab."

Kenzi had confided during an emotional conversation everything that she had told Lauren. They both shed tears as her best friend spoke of the horrors of her past, the reason why she never wanted to tell anyone. Bo had let her know that she had nothing to be ashamed of and that she would always be there for her, but also that she was happy that her friend had someone like Lauren in her life to help her through it too. Kenzi said that after a talk with the doctor that she understood why the succubus felt that they wouldn't last, it hurt but it was forgivable. Bo acknowledged that a part of her will always love Lauren, but she was also able to see how perfectly they fit as a couple. She had no interest in disrupting their happiness, she just wanted to still be a part of their lives.

"It's nothing, Bo. I'm sure she's just probably needing her space to deal with all the craziness." She looked away, not wanting to discuss the status of her relationship. Kenzi knew that they weren't in the best place, and she didn't blame her fiancée for retreating to her lab. She felt guilty when she took in the dark circles under the blonde's eyes that she too began to hide away. She had tried to initiate physical intimacy with her but Lauren always brushed it aside, saying that they had all the time in the world. Logically she knew that Lauren wanted to give her time, but that voice was overshadowed by her insecurities that Lauren didn't want to touch her. Her anger stemmed from feeling rejected.

Bo studied her friend for a moment, knowing that there was more to the story. She noticed that both of their auras were the shades of sadness except for some flecks of anger in the goth's. Tamsin always watched the succubus cautiously, even when she tried to approach the valkyrie the young fae still kept her at arm's length. "You know, Kenz, I can't tell you how much it means to me that we're both here right now finally sitting in this amazing room that Lauren had built for you. She really loves you."

"Yeah," Kenzi scoffed "a lot has happened between then and now. Maybe after we catch whoever is behind this that I should move back into the clubhouse for a while."

"What? Why would you want to do that? You have a great home here with Lauren, why would you want to leave?" She could honestly say that she didn't expect the conversation to take this turn.

"She hasn't touched me since I told her everything, Bo. She said that she wouldn't look at me any differently, that she would only continue to fall deeper in love with me, but every time I try to start anything with her she just shuts me down. It hurts too much to be around her. Maybe she's lost interest in me completely," her voice breaking on the last words.

Bo was completely dumbstruck as she knew how they felt about each other. "No, you two are the real deal. Why do you think I struggled so hard with it? Have you talked to her at all about this?"

"What's there to say, Bo? Actions speak louder than words, right? I don't want to hear the words to what I already know. Leaving is going to be hard enough."

"You know my track record isn't the best, but I really think that you need to-"

"You're leaving us?" Tamsin asked from the doorway, heartbreak clearly written across her features. She felt her world crumbling especially since she knew that Lauren had no idea. If anything, she had reassured the valkyrie the other night saying it was just a rough patch, that they would come out of it even stronger. "That's not fair!" She yelled as her emotions began to get the best of her.

"Shit," Kenzi whispered as she slowly approached Tamsin, "it's complicated and so not what you think." She tried to reach out to help settle her, but the valkyrie brushed her hands away.

"Complicated?! If you're not spending time with Bo then you're spending time by yourself. The only time you really hang out with me is if Lauren is in her lab." She turned towards Bo as her anger threatened to consume her, "This is all your fault! I swear that I'm going to make you pay." Her eyes had started to blacken as her hair whipped around by some unseen force.

Lauren was coming out of her lab when she heard Tamsin yelling. Rushing to see what the problem was she noticed the valkyrie's hair flying around, and saw the fear in the eyes of the other women. "Tamsin," the doctor said softly, "what's going on?"

Turning around, the valkyrie threw herself into a surprised Lauren's arms, who only grew more concerned as she felt the tears on her neck. Now the doctor was really worried as she had never seen Tamsin this upset. She was sure that part of it was due to being in the teen state, but she knew that wasn't all of it. Taking a look at the other two, she noticed that they were equally shocked.

"Can anyone tell me why Tamsin is upset?"

To her surprise, Kenzi actually answered her. "She overheard something that she didn't understand." Their eyes briefly met and Lauren noticed a flash of guilt pass through them, it made the knot in her stomach tighten.

"And what was that?" No one would answer the older blonde and she ran through her mind at could have possible upset Tamsin to this level. The silence in the room became deafening, and neither of them would make eye contact with her.

Tamsin's sobs had started to recede when she pulled back to give the other women a glare before she looked back at Lauren. "Kenzi wants to leave us and move back in with Bo. You said that you two would work this out, but if that's true then why is she leaving us?"

Stunned by this news, Lauren thought for sure that the young fae had misheard. Shaking her head, she turned to look at Kenzi who wouldn't even meet her eyes. "Is that true, Kenzi? You want to leave?"

After a few moments of silence, the succubus felt it best to excuse herself. "I'm going to wait for Dyson downstairs," she started to collect her things, "Tamsin, why don't you come with me?"

Lauren felt the valkyrie's grip on her tighten so the doctor assured her that she would be fine with the other fae. She reluctantly agreed and left the room with Bo, who on her way out, gave the older blonde a supportive touch as she closed the door behind her.

"I'm really at a loss here, Kenzi. What am I supposed to do?" She asked as she moved to sit down on the couch, as Kenzi remained standing in her spot. "I know that it hasn't been easy lately, but damn it I've been trying!" Lauren took a breath to calm herself, knowing that stress and lack of sleep helped in fueling her anger. Could this really be it? Leaning forward, she rested her elbows on her knees, covering her face with her hands. "I don't want to lose you."

Kenzi allowed the truth of Lauren's words coupled with her reaction to pierce the veil of her insecurities. Now she really felt guilty for not only her behavior in ignoring her, but also for the upset that it caused Tamsin. Wasn't she the one who always insisted that they needed to talk about their issues instead of running from them? To the blonde's credit, she did try but it was Kenzi who pushed her away. She had allowed the fear of being rejected to manifest into something more.

"You don't have to do anything. I do want us, Lauren. You don't seem to want to touch me anymore. I thought that you didn't know how to tell me that it was over."

Lifting her head, she turned meet her gaze, confusion clearly written across her features. "Kenzi, I didn't want you to feel that you had to do anything, I was giving you time to heal, to just be. I was afraid that if I let anything happen that I would be doing more damage, and I just wanted you to be okay. I meant what I said that day."

"It still makes me feel dirty, that I'm not good enough." The truth of that statement brought the shame she felt to the surface, her voice breaking. "I wanted everything to go back to the way it was so when you pushed me away, I was so hurt because I thought you changed your mind. I was afraid that it was only a matter of time and I don't know that I could deal with that."

Lauren really wanted to be angry in this moment, had she not been convincing enough? She felt that despite the temptation that they had wasted enough time feeling rejected by the other. "Come here," she whispered as she opened her arms to hold her. Kenzi didn't have to be told twice and lunged into them, allowing herself to fall apart again. She was relieved that Kenzi didn't hesitate, she knew that she was still struggling with what had happened, and based on what she had told her she could see how Kenzi could draw that erroneous conclusion. As her sobs lessened, Lauren pleaded with her, "Can we please not do this again? If you're ever unhappy or feel that way, then please just talk to me. I wouldn't stop you from leaving if I thought that's what you wanted, I just want you to be happy but preferably with me."

She felt Kenzi nod in agreement against her shoulder.

"I think some counseling will help you too. There's a therapist who works for the Light, similar to a pain eater. She might be able to help you, Kenzi. I know that having Bo here helps a lot, but sometimes it helps to talk to someone who knows how to guide you through it."

"I'll try it. I need something because the nightmares," she takes a deep breath, "they've been getting worse. Tamsin was right, I've been unfair to you. I feel like I've made such a mess of things."

She didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she wouldn't disagree either. It seemed as though Kenzi needed this shock to her system to realize it. "We just need to take one day at a time. We'll find this asshole and when we do I promise you that he will pay." Lauren knew that as long as he was still out there that Kenzi wouldn't rest easy. "I should probably go check on them, it's almost been too quiet." She said after a long moment had passed.

"Can we stay here for just another moment, please?" She had truly missed the feeling of being in Lauren's arms. Even though she would wake up in them, she had been so closed off that she wasn't able to enjoy it.

* * *

Kenzi was relieved when Tamsin accepted her heartfelt apology, acknowledged that it was on her, and how lucky she was to have Lauren. That when you allow fear to guide you, that it prevents you from seeing the truth. The valkyrie on her part was relieved, saying that she considered both of them her family, and didn't want to have to choose between them. She explained that Bo readily admitted the mistakes that she made in the past, that she didn't want Kenzi and Lauren to break up. She wouldn't answer Tamsin's questions about what Rainer had done, saying that it was Kenzi's story to tell, but that they would find him to make him pay.

Later that night, as Kenzi tossed and turned in the grips of another nightmare, she was awoken with gentle kisses to her temple, and whispers in her ear that she was safe. They stared at each other for a moment, Kenzi feeling grateful that the blonde was there, and this time Lauren did not turn her away when the kisses became more. It was slow and gentle, and as it turned out exactly what they both needed.

* * *

_**Thank you all for taking the time to read this, please let me know your thoughts too. It didn't seem right to have everything go back to normal as though nothing happened. To me, it seems that there would be an overreaction on Kenzi's part due to her still feeling raw & vulnerable.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Massive thanks to all of those that continue to read, follow, favorite, and I love the reviews! It means more than you all know :)**_

* * *

Lauren approached the building with some trepidation with Kenzi following close behind. The fae, Dr. O'Connor, had been able to sense over their initial phone consultation the pain that radiated from the doctor. She felt that it wasn't only Kenzi who could needed her services, having been in this profession for at least a century she could easily detect when an individual was burdened by their past. It was rare that she ever assisted any fae, their long lives tended to leave little for regrets. Humans, however, were a wonderful source of feeding. The shorter the lives, the deeper the guilt. The appointments for the week had been canceled in preparation for this one alone, she held no doubt that today's visit would leave her feeling full for the rest of the month.

After the introductions were made, she carefully listened to Kenzi's retelling of events, watching the pain filter through on the blonde's face as well, how her hand reached out to the goth's to hold for reassurance. It didn't escape her attention either when she noticed Lauren look down when Kenzi described the actions that brought them to her today.

"What's your greatest fear, Lauren?"

Taking a deep breath, she moved her hands to grip her knees, to anchor herself against the truth that made her uncomfortable. "That I won't be enough."

"Lauren, no-"

"Let her finish, Kenzi." She motioned for the doctor to continue.

"I wasn't enough for my parents growing up. I wasn't enough to stop my brother and those people who died. I wasn't enough to help save Nadia in the end. And Bo..." Shaking her head, "I think that goes without saying. It's certainly been a theme in my life. How do I know that I'll be enough not only for myself but for Kenzi too?"

The goth sat there with her heart breaking a little as she took in the full weight of Lauren's fears. She could see the reasons behind why the blonde could easily become detached in the past. It's how she survived after having been broken every time she loved openly.

"You're more than enough, Lauren." She whispered as reached for her hand, squeezing it tightly in an effort to reassure her.

Rolling her eyes, she moved her gaze towards Kenzi, "If that's true, then why did you pull away from me? If Tamsin hadn't overheard you, we wouldn't even be here. How can you say that knowing that you were going to leave me?" Even though the words were spoken quietly, there was no denying the pain within them.

"Because that was my shit that had nothing to do with you. It was me trying to convince myself that you couldn't possibly love me, and the thought of touching me repulsed you. I was angry because I finally have everything that I thought I didn't deserve, and what if on some level you realize that too?"

"Never, Kenzi. Do you have any idea how many times I look at you, and think "wow, she's mine." I can't help but smile when I hear you laugh, how excited you get whether it's about shoes or some new game coming out, but mostly I've never felt as alive as I do when I'm with you."

Feeling touched by her words, Kenzi leaned forward to wrap her in a hug as words escaped her in that moment. Sometimes life with Lauren felt surreal, that she would wake up and discover that none of this had been real.

The therapist watched as Lauren's words helped sooth part of Kenzi's emotions, but observed as her doubts wanted to cast over them.

"Are you sure that you two even need me?" She lightly teased, "It normally takes months before couples have this kind of breakthrough." She watched as they composed themselves, disengaging from the hug, but sitting closer to each other. "Lauren, your parents? That had nothing to do with you, some people simply do not know how to be parents. They feel as long as they provide a roof, clothes, and food that their job is done. It's what keeps me in business. I don't know enough about your brother but unless you held a gun to his head to make him do whatever, then you are absolved from his choices. His actions do not constitute guilt on your part. As much as pains me to say, Nadia was a human casualty amongst the fae. Even if she hadn't been possessed by the Garuda, there was never an out for her." Tapping in her fae abilities she was able to detect another emotion too. It helped that she was familiar with the situation as well. "I know that there is guilt involved also because try as you might, the love you felt for her was gone. I would view her death as a release for you both. As far as Bo, I don't see the need to state the obvious, but have you considered that you gave her more than anyone else before you?"

Lauren attempted to process her words. She had viewed everything through one lens, maybe it was truly time for a new perspective, especially if would relieve her of the weight she carried for so long that seemed to be quickly fading. Looking up she noticed how the other doctor's eyes had began to glow a bright green from their normal hazel color. The lightness she now felt foreign to her.

"I was so going to say that too, just so ya know," Kenzi joked as she nudged Lauren with her shoulder as they both lightly laughed, a momentary reprieve from the heaviness of the session. "My turn now?" Kenzi asked as she returned her attention to the woman in front of her.

Even the counselor couldn't help but smile too. From all of her experience, she knew that couples who were able to laugh through matters had a higher probability of making it. She had enough experience to know when couples were here to simply please the other, but they seemed to be the real deal.

"I hope you two realize how perfectly you balance each other. Relationships are never a true 50/50, but the compromises should never fall on the same person. Kenzi, I understand how you would feel that way. Like Lauren, your parents did little to instill any worth. If your mother and other family members did nothing to protect you, then you must not be worth saving, right?" Not waiting for a response, she continued on after tapping into the goth's emotions. "You left home for a better life and like so many other runaways, ran into someone who was very much a wolf in sheep's clothing. You only wanted someone to love you, there's no shame in that. You survived your attack, not everyone does. I can't imagine having to keep that inside as long as you did, again you didn't trust your family to protect you. None of it was your fault." She held up her hand before Kenzi could interrupt, knowing where the goth was going next. "You did what you had to do to survive and I assume as result became a better at stealing wallets. That's not what you're really afraid of though, is it? You're scared because you've laid your soul bare before Lauren and instead of pushing you away, she's only held on tighter." She watched as her words hit their mark, not being unfamiliar with this type of response. "Humans have a way of identifying so strongly with their pain that they question who they are without it. You've set each other free, time to embrace it."

"How?" Kenzi all but whispered as the emotions of the past started to break away.

"One day at a time and with each other's support. I may be able to take away the intensity of your pain, but if you dwell in the past it will find a way to trap you there. I can't remember the last time I felt this full." She chuckled as she stood up to signal the end of their session. "Bear in mind that you two may feel different at the moment, the emotions will pan out, but they should no longer be as crippling as they were before today."

* * *

"When do you think they'll be back?" Tamsin asked as she returned from the kitchen, a bowl of popcorn in hand. They had settled on watching some history channel special about the Celts, Dyson could only scoff at the inconsistencies of the show, surmising that it certainly wasn't a fae old enough to produce such a disservice to that time period.

"Probably in the next half hour or so." He guessed from his spot on the couch next to Bo. They had agreed to come over to stay with Tamsin, well Bo had agreed, but given the valkyrie's attitude towards her, she requested that he join her too.

"They'll be fine, Tamsin, you have nothing to worry about." Bo only wanted to reassure her given the events of last week, remembering all too well that heartbreak that had crossed her features when she thought Kenzi was leaving.

"What makes you so sure?"

She couldn't help the smile that enveloped her features, "Because they're two of the strongest people I know." It was true too. Even though she had her difficulty as she came into being fae, it was nowhere near the amount she had to endure as her friends.

"I guess you would know," her tone not disguising her contempt. She knew that she had no reason to continue to give Bo any attitude, and had witnessed the change between them all. They had even enjoyed a game of pool last week against Lauren and Kenzi, but when she walked in on Bo having a simple feed she immediately felt her disdain return. She didn't understand why it bothered her so much, and was reluctant to discuss it with anyone.

"You're right, I do know." The succubus confirmed, growing irritated with her. "Better than anyone actually. Just like I know that you're really going to need to find a new reason for your shitty attitude."

"Bo." Dyson warned sensing she was at her wit's end with the young fae. He was surprised too at the valkyrie's intense dislike, but he didn't want his friends to come home to a full blown argument especially after their visit today.

"What, Dyson? I thought Tamsin and I might have finally cleared the air last time, but apparently not. I'm going outside."

"It's still January out there, why don't you go cool off in Kenzi's room instead?"

She promptly changed her direction from the front door to the that of her friend's dressing room, huffing out a "fine" as she left them.

The wolf watched as a wave of conflicted emotions crossed Tamsin's face, "She's right you know. You have to let go it go, there's no need for this to continue."

"Whatever," she grumbled before tossing the now empty bowl on the table, "not my fault if she gets her feelings hurt so easily. I'll be in my room."

He watched her stalk off in the opposite direction, laughing briefly at her failed attempt of indifference. Dyson's level of respect reached new heights towards the couple, relieved that Tamsin hadn't asked him through her rebirth process. He was happy when he heard the front door open so that he could finally leave from the awkward tension that now enveloped the house.

"Hey D-Man, where is everyone?" Kenzi was confused as to why he was alone in the living room, doubting that the other two fae would be elsewhere. She noticed his tense smile as he greeted them.

"Bo is upstairs in your room, very nice by the way, and Tamsin sulked off to her room." He didn't want to explain further but when he noticed Lauren cross her arms, and give him a questioning look he proceeded further. Lifting his hands up, "Tamsin snapped at Bo, seemingly for no reason and lets say that Bo made it clear that she was done with it. For what it's worth though, I don't even know if Tamsin is aware of why she's reacting that way to her."

Kenzi groaned in frustration, "Lauren, I think you need to go find out what's wrong with our valkyrie while I go check on Bo." This was not how she wanted to come home and find things. She thought if anything that could all enjoy a nice meal together as they had last week at the Dal.

"No," Lauren stated to their surprise, "they need to work on it themselves. Just because we love them doesn't mean we need to play mediator every time there's an issue, well, as long as there is no threat of bodily harm. Besides, we did enough emotional heavy lifting today." She finished by wrapping an arm around Kenzi's waist, gently applying a kiss to her head. "Agreed?"

Impressed, the goth laughed lightly, "You're so hot when you take charge but yes...agreed."

"Good. Dyson, care to stay for dinner? It'll be worth the wait. I think I have an old vintage wine around here that you can open."

He was impressed by the doctor's take to carry out their evening as planned. "You don't have to ask me twice," grinning he followed her into the kitchen rubbing his hands together in anticipation of a strong drink.

* * *

After Tamsin stormed to her room she threw a few things around, berating herself over her own lack of control. She didn't understand Bo or why she reacted so strongly to her. She was aware of her frustration, but was upset that she didn't know the reasons behind it. Maybe it was the stress of the last few weeks catching up to her. It had pained her greatly when the only family she had truly known almost broke apart. If she were being completely honest, she actually enjoyed the company of the succubus, but wasn't ready to admit it out loud.

She slowly crawled under her covers, her limbs feeling heavy with exhaustion. Her last thoughts on Bo as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Lauren," Bo smiled as she came downstairs to the smell of dinner cooking, "how did everything go today?" As bothered as she was by Tamsin's attitude, she didn't want to make it all about her, part of her trying to mature.

"It went really well," Lauren answered from the stove, "thanks for asking, Bo." It wasn't lost on the blonde, or anyone for that matter, that the succubus had made greater strides in her growth process. She always knew that Bo had a big heart, but was often blinded that she failed to see others were just as affected. While Kenzi and Bo may have resumed their friendship, stronger than it was before, Lauren had still kept her at arms length. She reasoned that there was a part of her that hadn't gotten past the Dal incident, but felt in time that she would grow to be more comfortable around her again.

Walking back into the kitchen, Kenzi observed the two interacting. She was impressed when Bo had confided in her that she was aware of Lauren's distance, but was fine with it as they charted their new territory as friends. She was happy that there was progress being made all around, thanks in no small part to Lauren. Nudging Bo with her hip, "So you didn't try anything on while you were upstairs, huh? I saw you eyeing a pair of boots last time and need I remind you that I have small delicate feet next to yours."

"I guess you'll find out later if my massive feet stretched out any of them." Her eyes narrowing in mock annoyance at her friend. "How's Tamsin?" She asked quietly, even though she was upset with her, Bo still wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"In a very heavy sleep, I don't think anything could wake her up at this point." Looking around the kitchen she noticed Dyson's absence, "Where did our wolf go?"

"I leave the room for a moment and you already miss me? Whatever will the good doctor think, Kenz?" He teased as she made his way out of Lauren's lab. Chuckling as the blonde rolled her eyes at him, he then grew serious for a moment. He didn't want to ruin dinner but didn't want to stall an important development either.

"Don't tell me we have to leave now, Dyson. Lauren's cooking is so much better than what Trick has at the Dal, if I have to eat one more traditional dish...I mean seriously...was Scottish food invented as a dare?"

"Haggis." He stated as one word explanation for Bo's frustration.

After setting the timer, Lauren informed them that dinner would be ready in a few minutes. "You still have enough time to eat before you leave, right? I've made more than enough for a small army considering I have both you and Kenzi to feed."

"Feeling the love, babe." Kenzi teased back, loving the easy banter between them. She paused though as she took in the somber expression on his face, "Not like you to miss a laugh at my expense, what's wrong?"

"I'm under orders by the Ash to not leave your residence. Hale is increasing the security to maintain everyone's safety, and Trick has been informed as well." He could feel the shock in the room, he sensed Lauren's eyes lock onto him, wanting to know more. "Two bodies have been found, one has been identified as one of your lab assistants, and the other part of the security detail that was assigned that day at the mall."

"There's more, isn't there?"

"The security team member was found yesterday, but according to reports he was killed the day before the attack. The lab assistant's body is at least a few weeks old, but even I remember her at your party. According to those who knew her, she had started behaving differently, but it was chalked up to stress. She recently lost her sister who you may have had a run in with, Lauren."

Distracted by the timer going off, she pulled out the roast to let it cool on the counter. She was puzzled by this information, while Lauren got along well with her staff she couldn't remember a time socializing with them outside of her engagement party. It was all strictly professional aside from some office gossip.

"I mean it's possible that I could have treated her as a patient, but nothing stands out to me." She was lost in thought, it had been awhile since she had seen any patients. Lauren felt the goth's arms around her waist, appreciating the comfort it brought her. She wondered if they would ever have a moment's peace. The murders had to be related, the thought that the attacks on both of them never had to happen in the first place.

Shaking his head, he interrupted her train of thought, "It wasn't in your lab but rather when you were out on assignment at Hecuba."

* * *

_**I didn't want to take away all of their pain simply because there are lessons to be learned from it, and it has the ability to make them even stronger both as individuals and as a couple. Please don't hesitate to share your thoughts :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for the delay, I was dealing with MS related fatigue. I don't know quite how to feel about this update honestly. Thanks again for reading!**_

* * *

"Hecuba?" Lauren was now even more confused. She couldn't remember all the patients that she treated, her blood ran cold when she thought of the one individual that had taunted her before Bo's arrival at the prison. "She was a guard, wasn't she?"

Her reaction didn't go unnoticed by anyone, with her arm still wrapped around her, Kenzi could feel the shudder that traveled through the blonde. It caused her to tighten the hold around her.

"Yes," Dyson stated softly, "she was found murdered a few months ago. Is there anything that you remember when treating her?" He was troubled by her reaction since she had covered herself in skunk ape secretions, he didn't understand as no one knew she was human until the end.

She cleared her throat before continuing, "I know that today, hell the past few weeks have been difficult, so we're all going to sit down and eat this delicious meal. Bo," she addressed the succubus to get her mind from wondering about that time period, "grab those plates behind you and set the table. Babe, you mind getting the drinks?" Lauren asked without really looking at her as she moved from her embrace to gather a few other necessities together for their meal.

Dinner was a reserved affair, everyone complimented Lauren on her culinary skills, while Bo regaled them stories of the fae drama from past investigations. Dyson did his best too to distract the doctor with some tales from his time before modern technology. Lauren appreciated the effort everyone made and found herself enjoying the various topics of conversation. She had forgotten how silly Bo could be and how fascinating it was that Dyson had lived through several pages of history.

Kenzi watched as her fiancée became enraptured about the wolf's version of medical knowledge, and how he had watched it advance over the years, both laughing at some of the antiquated measures. She smiled to herself, relieved that the weight of their worries could take a back seat for now. Kenzi was concerned about how much more Lauren could take as she had shouldered the burden of late, she had to let her know that it wasn't hers alone to bear.

"I think Dyson and I can manage to clean up, after all you did the cooking," Bo stated during a lull in the conversation. "Besides, we'll all think with clearer heads after a good night's rest. That seems to be Trick's mantra anyways." She chuckled before getting up to start clearing the table.

"I'll show her to the guest room, and D-Man here can take the couch. Lucky for you," she said nodding in his direction, "that it's a fold out and not the uncomfortable kind either. And you, my dear," as she leaned over to give Lauren a quick kiss, "I'll meet you in our room in just a few. I want to check on Tamsin one more time and yes I'll make a plate for her too incase she wakes up."

With a nod to show her appreciation, she wearily made her way to their room.

* * *

The food and conversation helped Lauren relax but soon, under the spray of the shower, she felt her tension return. Part of her wished that she could just escape with Kenzi somewhere, leave everything far behind, but at the same time she enjoyed feeling part of a larger family too. They had so much here and when she envisioned a future for this house, it included raising a child here too, complete with a family pet, and there will always be a room for Tamsin.

She worried too for Kenzi. She had already been through so much and where was that asshole anyways? Dyson stated that the fae security detail might not have caught him, but that there was no register of fae either. How can the fae not find a human? Her thoughts began to drift to whoever had a vendetta against her and Bo. Who could they have enraged so much that they sought not only their demise, but suffering too?

Lauren was engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Kenzi until she slid her arms around her, feeling light kisses along her shoulder. "I've called your name for the last few minutes, want to talk about it?"

"I'm exhausted, Kenz" she stated softly as she turned in her arms, "I just want to live our lives together. I know that living among the fae that there will always be something of importance, but this almost feels like too much. Last year was wonderful, then the hammer dropped and it was all we could do to keep Evony at bay. We go away on this wonderful vacation only to return to one thing after another. I love our lives here but part of me wants to run away from it all. How do you feel about eloping?" She teased lightly, not wanting to bring the goth down with her.

Pulling away as she applied soap on her loofah, agreeing with Lauren's words. "We do have quite the shitstorm at the moment. I don't know why either, babe, but I do know we'll get through this..._together_. If you want to leave after all is said and done, then that is what we'll do. We can always make a home somewhere else, better now than before we have a kid. We know Bo would follow us anyhow."

"You would do that?" Lauren had honestly expected for her to have at least a few issues with the idea.

"Listen, Lauren, I know how unfair I was to you this last month. I'm sorry if I made you doubt my feelings, and how committed I was to us, but yeah I would follow you anywhere. Despite what an ass I was, you're still stuck with me." She grinned towards her as she rinsed off, careful not to get her hair wet as she had just washed it that morning.

"You weren't an ass you were only hurting, and it makes sense-"

"Whether it makes sense or not, it doesn't change that I hurt you." Catching Lauren's chin before she could look away, waiting to speak until their eyes met, "For that I am truly sorry. You didn't deserve it."

While Lauren knew the reasons behind her behavior, it still meant the world to her that Kenzi openly acknowledged how it affected her. She was deeply appreciative of that and that they somehow had managed to come through another obstacle together. She leaned forward to kiss Kenzi lightly but it soon turned into more. All the stresses of late, and the blonde soon had the her pressed against the shower wall before she slowly backed away.

"Kenzi, I..." She nodded to herself as thought of the words she wanted to say. While they had resumed being intimate, Lauren had held back, being as gentle as she could with her given the horror of Kenzi's past. "This isn't me rejecting you but...I don't know if I can be..." She watched in confusion as Kenzi turned the water off, throwing her a towel as she grabbed her hand, leading her to their bed before she unceremoniously pushed her back on it.

"I don't want you to be gentle either," she said as she kissed a trail up Lauren's body before moving on top of her, "if anything..." she leaned forward as she whispered something in the blonde's ear before she felt herself being flipped over.

"Well, if that's the case..."

* * *

"You know if those whole detective thing doesn't work out Trick is always looking for some kitchen help," Bo teased as she handed Dyson another dish to dry. They had made short work of clearing the table after Kenzi had left, putting away a plate as promised for Tamsin. The fae in the room were pleased to see that Kenzi was no longer in the grips of depression, and wanted nothing more than to find this Rainer person. He would never see the inside of a court room or jail cell.

"Thanks but I think I'll keep my day job for now. How are you handling everything? I know it hasn't been an easy year for you."

She couldn't help but scoff at his statement, "Easy? Far from it, Dyson." She took a deep breath before she continued, "I've made peace with many of my feelings about..." she motioned with her free hand at the space around them "...this. In a lot of ways, I see where Lauren and I were too much alike. Both of us tried to prevent the other from being involved when we should have worked together. Kenzi is good for her the same way that Tamsin is, or was, good for me."

Dyson watched as Bo's mood dropped, a certain sadness taking place. He understood what it was like to lose the woman you love to another, but he knew the additional layer to it as she worried that Tamsin wouldn't come back to her.

"I'm sure once Tamsin regains her memories that it will be different, Bo. Just try to be patient with her and then later when she returns, kick her ass."

She stopped washing the plate she held, giving him a look that said she wasn't sure she would even have the chance. "That's even if she comes back. Sure she might for Kenzi and Lauren, but me? She might not even give me the time of day. I don't get it either, Dyson! We were starting to make progress then she's been all weird since she walked in on a feed." Seeing his incredulous expression, she let out a sigh, "Not _that_ kind of feed." She simply thought it was because of the way a younger Tamsin had saw her feeding off Lauren, and that it may have triggered that same response. "What if she comes back and realizes that I'm no longer who she wants? I don't know that I could handle that."

Before the wolf could say anything, Bo watched as he stopped drying suddenly, seemingly frozen in place. She looked around trying to find the source of his discomfort, but was only more confused. Taking the dish from his hands she placed it on the counter afraid that he might drop it. Returning to the dishes, she soon stopped as the sound of loud thump caught her off guard. Quickly drying her hands on the dish towel she started to move out of the kitchen before Dyson stopped her.

"It's okay, Bo, let's just finish these dishes and watch the tv. Loudly." He muttered the last part under his breath, now understanding how Kenzi must have felt when he and Bo were first together.

Not catching on, she tried to get past him concerned that something might have gotten past the team outside. "Dyson, I just want to make sure that they're okay. I don't exactly have much faith in the security detail outside."

"I assure you that there is," he winced slightly before continuing, the sounds of his friends upstairs making him more uncomfortable,"no imminent threat. Trust me, okay?"

"If there's no threat, then why are you acting so weird?" Bo demanded not understanding how they could go from talking to his now weird behavior.

Before he could say anything to her, Bo soon had her question answered as she heard Kenzi scream in Russian followed by a long moan, and then another sound that she recognized all too well when she was with Lauren.

"Oh...oh..." She could only stutter as reality soon dawned on her. She suddenly empathized with Kenzi over all the times she had brought her feeds home, interrupting her friend's sleep, or as she was so often reminded the dust that fell into her food. "On second thought, Dyson, I'll let you finish up here while I go...yeah..." She nodded to herself as she quickly walked towards the guest room.

Luckily for Dyson there were only a few more dishes before he too could escape the sounds coming from upstairs. Based on his hearing, he only had a few minutes before they started up again.

* * *

_**Sometime Later**_

"Wow," Kenzi whispered as she hugged Lauren who still rested on top of her, both catching their breath, "we're really good at that, ya know?" It hadn't been since their vacation that they had that much time together without interruptions. She briefly wondered if the shifter had heard anything earlier when the dresser hit the wall, but it soon passed when she felt vibrations of Lauren laughing against her.

"I agree, in fact, when all this blows over I just want to spend a week in bed with you, deal?"

"Deal," a yawn interrupting her from speaking further. She nudged Lauren so that the blonde would move to lay on Kenzi's side, directing her head to her shoulder as she kissed the top of it, "It feels good holding you for a change, babe." She whispered softly as sleep began to claim her.

It was moments like this that she appreciated how self-aware Kenzi was with her. She knew that Lauren had extended herself during that time period, and by offering to hold Lauren wasn't just her attempt to balance the scales, but to make her realize that she didn't always have to be the strong one. Lauren allowed herself to melt in the embrace, allowing the stress of their relationship worries to fall away.

* * *

_**Tamsin will be back in the next chapter. I know this one is shorter than the others, but I wanted to give them a bit of a reprieve after everything. Feel free to let me know your thoughts! Thanks again for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Tamsin slowly awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking, and felt her stomach grumble as in response. She glanced at her clock and couldn't believe the amount of time that had passed. As she stretched it felt like her clothes had gotten tighter, confused she sat up to see that her pajama bottoms were now almost at her knees and her shirt exposing her midriff. Walking over to the mirror, she took in her new features with a smile, wondering if Bo would look at her any differently. Wait, what? Why does that even matter? She knew that she would need to apologize to the succubus because she was right, there was no need for Tamsin's attitude to continue. Shaking her head, she tried to remember where the extra set of clothes were but was unable to find them.

Opening the door, she could hear the voices from the kitchen. Catching a part of the whispered conversation between Bo and Dyson caused her to panic so she quickly ran in to check on her human parents. Seeing Lauren by the stove she grabbed her in a hug before holding her back looking for any injuries.

"Tamsin?" Lauren asked with a hint of wonder seeing the valkyrie in her old form, but it was quickly replaced with concern as she took in the now taller blonde's distressed state.

"You're okay?"

Shaking her head, "I think that's a better question for you. Yeah, Tamsin, we're fine. Great actually."

"But I heard Dyson and Bo say that they were surprised you two could even walk this morning." Tamsin looked back at them even more confused as Bo started to choke on her coffee, and the wolf became even more interested in reading his paper after loudly clearing his throat. Looking back towards Lauren she took in her raised eyebrows, shock clearly written across her features,while Kenzi laughed mentioning something about karma.

She was content to watch the fae at the table to stew in their own discomfort, but decided to break the awkwardness. Kenzi hopped off the counter taking in her state of the now fully grown fae's clothes, "Tammers, why don't I help you go find your new clothes before we eat breakfast? Yeah, great idea I know." She didn't even wait for Tamsin to answer before reaching for her hand to lead her to her dressing room.

"You seem really happy this morning. Did you and Lauren take one of your long naps again?"

Hearing this Bo and Dyson couldn't contain their laughter as Lauren quickly turned her back to them, making another batch of pancakes.

"The many benefits of a power nap, huh Doctor?" Dyson teased as he and Bo broke out in a new wave of giggles.

Lauren slowly turned around, pointing the spatula in a threatening manner at him. "Keep it up and I will find a way to neuter you in your sleep, wolf." Try as she might, she couldn't contain the smirk that she attempted to hide. "I hope that I live long enough for when you two have kids."

* * *

"What do you think?" Tamsin asked as she twirled around in one of her new outfits, admiring how it complimented her new frame.

Kenzi watched as the valkyrie took in her appearance in front of her dressing room mirror. The nervousness wasn't lost on the goth nor the reason behind the question. "Is it really my opinion you're after Tam-tam?"

"What's that supposed to mean?," she scoffed and threw in an eye roll for good measure.

"Mmhmm...if that's how you want to play it," she lightly teased before walking up to place a hand on her shoulder, catching her gaze in the mirror. "Listen, I know that you prefer Lauren but I'm always here too if you ever want to talk. No matter what it may be about okay?" Kenzi wasn't bothered that the bond between the blondes was stronger than the one she shared with Tamsin. She understood that it had started in her previous life, and it didn't help when she had considered leaving Lauren.

The blonde turned around to face Kenzi, surprise written across her features, "It's not that, Kenz. I don't even know what's bothering me aside from feeling confused about Bo, and with you being her best friend..." She trailed off not knowing quite how explain it.

"You're right, she is my bestie but so are you, Tamsin. Bo was the first one in a long time to protect me and we quickly became family. I honestly don't know what I would do without her, she's a part of me. Yes, she can be a pain in the ass and impulsive but she also loves as fiercely as she protects. Even when a person can give love, it doesn't necessarily mean that they know how to receive it, it's what Bo and I have in common. We've had to learn together. That being said...I don't know what I'd do without you either. We may not always get along, but we'll always be family."

"You mean that?"

"Of course, when have I ever said anything that I don't mean-" She was cut off in a bone crushing hug from the valkyrie of which she quickly returned. Even though she had spoken at length with Tamsin the day of the incident, it finally felt that they were both ready to move past it. Kenzi all too well understood the pain of abandonment. Tamsin may not have her memories back, but being left is something that the soul never forgets.

A soft knock on the door interrupted any further discussion. Looking up they saw Bo standing awkwardly by the door, "Uh..Lauren sent me up here to let you know that breakfast is ready." She turned to leave before Tamsin stopped her.

"Bo, wait...uh...Kenz do you mind if I just have a moment alone?"

Nodding in agreement, "Sure thing," Kenzi left the room giving Bo a smack on the ass on her way out, "don't be too long ladies."

"Bo, about the other day-"

"No, it's okay, Tamsin. I get it, you don't trust me." It pained Bo on a level to cast her gaze upon Tamsin in her recognizable form, a form that Bo loved, but the only memories Tamsin had of her were in this life. Not any pleasant ones and it worried her that it would outweigh whatever the blonde felt for her previously. Maybe now was the time for the succubus to start distancing herself, in preparation for when she returned.

It pained Tamsin to hear the defeated tone in Bo's voice, and more so since she was the cause of it. She didn't know why but she just wanted more than anything to make it go away. "It was easy to blame you in the beginning, but Lauren has never said one bad thing about you. If she trusts you, then I have no reason to feel differently. I like you, I feel something for you, but I don't know what it is either. I feel like it was just yesterday that I was playing with my action figures or dancing with Kenzi, and now I have all these feelings that I don't know what to do with and you make me feel so many things. I'm just trying to have everything go back to being simple and you confuse me. I've gone from wanting to blame you to just wanting to make you smile."

To say that Bo was thunderstruck would be a mild assessment of the situation. She already felt a depth of emotion for the stoic valkyrie, but here she was open and vulnerable, further endearing herself to the succubus. She knew that she had Lauren and Kenzi to thank for this side of her, giving the tools to express herself even if she was struggling on how to use them. They say the eyes are the window to the soul and Bo saw every emotion clearly even if Tamsin didn't know yet how to define them. No, she had to clamp down on her urge to sweep the valkyrie into a passionate embrace, knowing that at this stage in her life it wasn't appropriate.

"Given your life cycle I think it was just yesterday that you were dancing with Kenzi," She lightly teased hoping to bring a smile to the blonde's face, hoping to put her a little at ease. When it proved to be successful she continued, "There's so much that I wish I could tell you, but it wouldn't be right for me to do so. I want..." she stopped from saying that when her memories returned that she wanted Tamsin to love her for her instead of using any attempts to sway her now, it wouldn't be right, and it would feel less real. They both deserved better. "We may not have started off on the right foot in your last life, but believe me when I say that your happiness is incredibly important to me."

"I believe you and when I get them back, maybe you'll tell me stuff then?"

Bo couldn't contain the huge smile, dimple in force, that made Tamsin inexplicably happy. "Absolutely, we can-"

"Do I need to come up there?" Kenzi yelled from the bottom of the stairs in a very mom like manner.

A look of panic quickly crossed Tamsin's features that caused Bo to stifle a laugh, "Uh oh, don't want her to be upset. Come on," she grabbed the brunette's hand to lead her down the stairs, "we better go before she starts talking in Russian." Even though Tamsin wasn't too worried it still offered the perfect excuse to reach out to touch the succubus. Plus, with her in front there was no way that Bo could see her smirk at her own genius.

* * *

When the pair came down the stairs, Lauren quickly took note of the delighted expression on Bo's face and the smirk that Tamsin attempted to hide. It was a moment like this that she was thankful for the valkyrie's fast life cycle. She honestly couldn't imagine living through the teen years with her.

"So nice of you two to join us, I thought I was going to have to send a search party." She gave a pointed look at Tamsin with an arch of her brow, a look that let the lighter blonde know her actions had not gone noticed by the doctor.

Bo swallowed nervously as Lauren turned her attention to her, she put her hands up to placate the doctor as she took a seat, "We were only talking. Promise." God, why was she suddenly feeling like she had to defend herself to her girlfriend's parents especially since one was her best friend, and the other she knew all too well. Shit, she's that person who slept with her girlfriend's mom but it was before she was her mom. This was like some messed up soap opera that she would sneak off and watch as a kid. Wait, did soaps originate with the fae. Hearing the wolf laugh she quickly kicked him under the table as a warning, causing him to let you a small yelp.

"What has the world come to if me of all people," Kenzi motioned to herself, "have to tell you all to behave at the table. At least Tamsin isn't the only one giving us practice." She placed a hand on Lauren's knee to help take her focus off the fae women. "Any news from Hale, Dyson?"

Still rubbing his shin, he sent a mock glare Bo's way. "I'm going to call him after breakfast for any new updates, and maybe Lauren can tell me more too. Anything to help put more of a picture together." He said it softly so as not to trigger anything unpleasant in her.

"Of course," Lauren acquiesced quietly, "after breakfast we can discuss this in my lab for privacy sake."**_  
_**

Not liking the sudden spike in fear and distress radiating from Lauren, Tamsin was unaware of her face beginning to change. Speaking in a voice that could only be described as otherworldly, she stunned the others into silence, "Give me the name of the one who has caused this harm to you."

The others at the table were all focused on Tamsin, reminding Bo of the time that she had used her powers on Dyson and later Hale. Reaching across the table, Lauren lay her hand on top of hers, "Tamsin, calm down for me please? Nothing happened, it was just a close call. Bo got there in time, one of the many times that she saved me."

The succubus gave her a small smile, reminding her that doctor had done that as well. "The same could be said for you too, Lauren. Let's not forget how you saved our asses a bunch of times." She laid a hand on Tamsin's arm, relived to see her features fading back to her normal face.

"Hear, hear!" Kenzi declared, "Hotpants has often saved the day! Some heroes have capes, she has her lab coat and gigantic brain."

Thankful for the reprieve Lauren retracted her hand and resumed eating, only to feel Kenzi grip her hand underneath the table. When she met her gaze, she could see the concern directed her way. She didn't want her fiancée to feel that she was deliberately keeping anything from her, it had honestly been a memory that she buried until Dyson's mention the other night. Lauren had been consumed with worry then later grief about Dr. Everett that she had never bothered to process the time she was there before Bo's arrival.

"Hotpants? Why do you..." Tamsin's faced scrunched upon hearing one of her parental units describe the other one that way as realization soon struck, "Eww..gross. Can you not talk that way? I'm like right here." And just like that she was back to being a somewhat teen, much to everyone's delight.

* * *

After breakfast, it was decided that Bo would need to go to the Dal to feed, and that it was okay for Kenzi to go with her. She didn't want Tamsin to accidentally walk in on her again especially after all the progress that had been made between them. It would allow them some bestie time while Lauren and Dyson would go over the case again, and wait for their return before she went into any detail from Hecuba. She didn't want anyone to hear it before Kenzi, but was worried that Bo may feel guilty for not arriving earlier at the prison.

Tamsin stayed behind in the living room, waiting for her pizza to arrive. Even though breakfast had only been a couple of hours ago she soon found that she was starving. She was happy with the way the day had played out, and thought of maybe suggesting to watch a movie when they returned. That way she could sit next to Bo at least and...her thoughts trailed off as the doorbell rang, a little irritated that it had taken this long.

Opening the door she gladly accepted the pizza, but before she could close the door the delivery man stopped her. "Do you mind if I could use your restroom? It's been a busy day and all. I'll even throw in a free one when you order next time."

Wow, Kenzi would definitely love that deal even though money was no issue. "Throw in some wings and you got a deal." She took the offered pizza and turned around to walk towards the kitchen, she was preoccupied with her hunger that she didn't notice the person come up behind her. Feeling a sharp pain in her neck, she quickly turned around but as she did so her vision started to blur. The last thing she saw was the evil smirk before falling to the ground as the man's face began to change.

"Oh my, is the valkyrie feeling tired?" The figured laughed as he bent down, stroking Tamsin's face. "You were never part of my original plan, but you'll fetch a nice price too, after all I've never bred one of your kind. First though comes my revenge on the good doctor and succubus, and how I plan to make them suffer. Well," he said as he picked her up to take her to another room, "no time like the present to get started, after all I've waited long enough."

* * *

_**I'm sure by now you all can guess who is behind it. I've made this stage of Tamsin different to fit the story. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this story! I absolutely love reading all the reviews as they set me at ease knowing the the update went over well. Please feel free to let me know what you thought :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you for all the reviews, you have no idea how comforting they are when I post an update! This is my longest chapter that I thought of cutting into two parts, but in the end decided to post it in one. **_

* * *

"So there's no correlation between the victims at all?" Lauren inquired after Dyson had ended his phone call with Hale. They had been reviewing the case files on each victim in trying to find out if they knew each other, and if they played in any role in the past.

Shaking his head, "I'm afraid not. Your lab assistant and the security fae never once crossed paths, he only returned to the area a few months ago. Hale said that he would call if anything else is found. Did the guard ever stop by your lab before or after Hecuba?"

"No, I didn't even know that she had a sister. She never acted any differently after our mission, I just assumed that the guards went to work elsewhere. This can't be revenge on either of their parts considering that they're both dead."

"Is there anything else you can think of? No matter how insignificant it may have seemed at the time?"

"I wish, Dyson, but so much has happened since then. Right after we left Bo started her devolution for the Dawning, and I was so wrapped up in trying to help her that everything fell by the wayside."

"I remember," he stated softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder, "we'll get through this, Lauren, and that way you and Kenzi can finally start living without having to look over your shoulder.

Placing her hand over his, "I know and thank you." Allowing the moment to pass she stood up, "I'm going to check on Tamsin and make a snack? Interested?"

"Sounds great actually, I'll continue to pour over these reports and check with some of my sources."

Nodding in agreement, she headed towards the kitchen after hearing her lab door swoosh close behind her. As she prepped the items to make a few sandwiches, she called out for the young fae. When she received no response, she assumed that she went back to the game room. The house was quiet but it was beginning to feel eerily so, stopping her task she moved up the stairs after finding her room empty, she called again growing concerned when Tamsin had yet to answer her. Lauren knew that valkyries possessed a keen sense of hearing, why wasn't she responding?

Right as she was heading towards the game room, she shook her head in confusion as Kenzi stepped out, carefully closing the door behind her.

"Hey you, I thought you were still at the Dal with Bo?" She chuckled at seeing the goth jump slightly, "I take it you two were playing with the headphones on again? That would explain why Tamsin hasn't answered." The smile began to fade as she noticed that Kenzi had yet to turn around, "Is everything okay, Kenzi?" Before Lauren could reach out to touch her shoulder, the goth quickly turned around placing her hands on Lauren's waist.

"Of course everything is okay, and yes Tamsin is in there," Kenzi reassured her as she gave her a quick kiss, "She fell asleep on the couch and looked too adorbs to wake up. Where's Dyson?"

"He's still in my lab, I was just making a snack. Hungry? I know Tamsin ordered pizza, but I doubt there's any left."

"No closer to finding who's behind all of this?"

"I'm afraid not. I just don't know who would go to all this trouble? Maybe someone with too much time on their hands?"

"Or maybe you took something important away from them? It can drive a person to do things you know." Noticing the blonde's confused look, she shrugged "It's probably what they think, just a guess. So, uh, do you think Dyson could hear us on this side of the house?"

Reaching out, she caressed the goth's face with her hand, her eyebrows going up in surprise when her fiancée flinched. "Are you sure that you're okay? You seem a little off. Did something happen with Bo? Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Off?" She scoffed as her hands fell away from her, taking a few steps back, "Gee, Lauren, maybe it's because every time we turn around there's someone trying to hurt us? We can't all be so calm and calculated like you."

Lauren felt like she had been slapped, even though Kenzi never raised a hand. It hadn't been since they fought the pig men that Kenzi had said anything about Lauren's nature. She knew that there was a lot going on and that fear had a way of making people act out, but this even felt over the top especially given how everything had been prior to this encounter.

"I'll just head back to my lab so I can go do some more "calculating" since I can't seem to say the right thing." Lauren moved to turn around so as not to say anything that she would regret later, she was at the top of the stairs when she felt a hand grab her elbow.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." She trailed off as Lauren still refused to face her, "I really am sorry, okay? I'm just ready for this all to be over and I see the toll it's taking on you, on us."

Taking a deep breath, Lauren slowly turned around, but kept her eyes on the floor. She didn't want to argue, she too was past ready for this to be over. "I don't want to fight either, I know this is stressful but snapping at each other isn't going to make this go away any faster."

"You're right," she whispered as she moved in to kiss her, "why don't you let me make it up to you, huh? I guess being around all the fae at the Dal made me a bit jumpy, just thinking that it could be one of them."

Slightly relieved but feeling apprehensive, Lauren tried to let her mood swing pass, "Last night not enough for you?"

Shaking her head no, the doctor was pulled into their room, and pressed against the door as Kenzi roughly kissed her.

"Ow," Lauren jerked her head back, raising a hand to her lip, taking in the blood that now coated her fingers. The doctor always considered their encounters to be passionate, maybe rough at times, but never to the extent where they caused the other to bleed. Looking up to meet her eyes, Lauren was taken aback at Kenzi who seemed to be embellishing the blood that she tasted on her lips. There was no apologetic look in her eyes, only the look of a predator about to seize its target.

"Mmm...I think I'm starting to see why the succubus was so love struck over you. Not bad, Dr. Lewis."

"The succubus?" Lauren repeated in a whisper, her inner alarms beginning to go off, staring wide-eyed at whoever was in front of her.

"Finally getting that I'm not the pathetic creature that you're disgustingly in love with? And to think," the woman in front of her said, "I could have had you, but I could never lower myself enough to sleep with a human." This "Kenzi" laughed as Lauren smacked the hand away that attempted to cup her cheek.

"Where's Kenzi?!" Lauren demanded, fear beginning to overshadow any logical train of thought.

The pretend goth gave her a mock pout, crossing her arms, "Dead. Easier kill than I thought, but she did put up quite a fight. Your name leaving her lips as she took her last breath," She laughed at the look of anguish that crossed the blonde's features as she enunciated the last words. "Her final resting place in the sewers, which is perfect since she was trash anyways."

"No!" Lauren screamed as she lunged at "Kenzi", wrapping her hands around her throat, she began to shake whoever it was as rage began to consume her.

The fae was surprised at the doctor's strength, grabbing Lauren's hands, and throwing a solid punch that connected with her jaw effectively knocking her out. "I could have used the serum too, but hitting you just felt too good." Standing up, the Liderc paused to make sure that wolf wouldn't come running up the stairs. Pleased after a few moments, he bent down changing to his original form to scoop up Lauren, making sure to hit her head on the doorway as he left the room.

* * *

_**The Dal~ Same Time**_

"You gonna tell your bestie what you and my young and impressionable valkyrie talked about?" Kenzi teased, enjoying the smile that it brought to her friend. They had been gone for a couple of hours, and Bo was able to get her fill of chi. It had taken a while since she wasn't about to do full feed.

"It was sweet actually," Bo gushed as she relayed the events that had taken place after Kenzi had left. "I know, I must seem really sappy and all-"

"No, Bo, you seem really happy, and it's a good look on you." She smiled in her friend's direction, "I've missed in actually. I didn't know if I would ever see you this away again after...everything." She whispered, rolling her eyes to the ceiling at how cliché they were being.

Bo turned to fully face Kenzi on her bar stool, "I can say the same about you too. I'm happy for you and Lauren, really, Kenz."

"I know and it means a lot, to both of us. I think it was this bar stool that I referred to my fiancée as a cold speculum," she laughed as she took another drink.

Bo laughed along with her, remembering that night as well, "Mmm...yeah, I think if you had any lingering doubt last night certainly removed it," she laughed even harder as Kenzi choked on her drink. "Finally, I get you for once!"

She searched her friends eyes for any sign of hurt, but found only love and acceptance. Wiping her chin, she laughed along with her, "I would say that I'm sorry but I'd only be lying. Poor wolf man with his sensitive hearing."

"I wouldn't believe you anyways," she said as she playfully slapped her on the arm, "but Dyson though, I wish you could've seen his face." They both fell into laughter at the point, only feeling slightly sorry for the shifter. "How about a shot before we head back?"

"You read my mind, Bobo, how about something from the top shelf? Ya know, since this bar is practically yours too."

"Nice try, Kenzi" stated Trick with a disapproving look as he stopped her from climbing over the counter.

"Ha well, funny that I was just telling-" Kenzi stopped as her phone received a text. Smiling at the "I miss you and can't wait to see you" message from Lauren, she replied back just as quickly that she would be home soon.

"Someone's aura just lit up, a naughty text?"

They both laughed as Trick backed away, muttering something about having glasses to polish.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, wincing at the pain in her head, Lauren took in her surroundings, panicking as she was unable to move her arms, her mouth taped shut too. She was in the game room, tied to a chair with a unconscious Tamsin beside her.

"Finally awake, I see." The unfamiliar figure said to her as he tossed Lauren's phone on the couch, "You don't recognize me do you? Here maybe this will help?" He said as he transformed into the former warden of Hecuba, laughing at the doctor's wide eyes as he produced his favorite cattle prod. "I see that you remember this," he laughed at her muffled screams as he shocked her with it. "I just want you to know that you deserve everything, but it would be remiss of me if I didn't thank you for the opportunity to breed the valkyrie here. Who knew my revenge would be so fortuitous?"

Dyson had come out of the lab, puzzled about what was taking Lauren so long. He noticed the necessary items for making sandwiches but no sign of her. Shaking his head, he made himself a snack before an unfamiliar scent hit him, he could feel his inner wolf wanting to break out, yet he pulled himself back. The last thing he wanted was to traumatize Lauren anymore.

"Lauren?" He called out as he approached the stairs, slowly starting to climb them. "Everything okay up there?"

Smirking to himself, the Liderc straightened up as they both heard his footsteps. "Let's see how the wolf handles a high voltage."

Knowing that Dyson would walk into a trap, she used what strength she had to try and scoot her chair across the floor, but soon her body seized as she was hit with a higher dose from the cattle prod.

"Tsk, tsk, I can't let you ruin anything else for me." Moving his favorite tool behind his back, he called out again in Lauren's voice, "In here, Dyson." Right as the shifter passed through the door he was hit full force with the prod, slumping to the floor at the sheer force behind the attack.

"What the..." Dyson attempted to move, his eyes yellowing as he struggled to bring out his shifter. His eyes watching the unknown fae as he tapped a syringe, before plunging it in the wolf's neck.

"Well, three down and two to go and only in two hours. Now if you'll excuse me for a moment, I have just the perfect place in mind." He stopped just as he was about to pick him up. "Just so you don't get any ideas," he shocked her again until she passed out, "that never gets old."

* * *

The unsuspecting friends came through the front door, excited at the prospect of pizza given the familiar vehicle in the driveway.

"Kenzi, so glad that you're here. Lauren said for you to meet her upstairs." Dyson stated with a visible sense of relief as he stepped out of the lab, "Bo can I talk to for a quick moment?"

"Sure no problem, Kenzi don't get too carried away. I want that promised movie and pizza!"

Instead of responding, she only laughed as she bounded up the stairs. "Babe, I promised Bo we'd watch Princess Bride before our valkyrie rebels..." Her voice trailed off as she searched their room, puzzled as to Lauren's whereabouts. Confused when she searched their en suite, she was beginning to feel that something wasn't quite right. She quickly moved to her dressing room, only to find no sign of her either. Making her way to the game room her heart stopped in her chest as she took in the two blondes tied to the chairs.

She ran over to Lauren first, "Babe, come on I need you to wake up." She was in a panic as she removed the tape, "Come on, come on," she whispered hurriedly, lightly patting Lauren's face to get her attention.

Groaning, Lauren gradually opened her eyes, wincing as the various areas of pain on her body began to make themselves known. Taking in the person before her, she recoiled from Kenzi's touch, "If you're going to kill me, then just do it but I promise that you will not get away with this!"

"What?!" Kenzi was shocked that instead of her lover being relived to see her, that she was met with such hate from her. "Lauren, tell me what's going on please?"

"What's going on?" the blonde scoffed, "is that you are a sick son of a bitch and I will come back and haunt your ass! You are going to pay so why don't you change back because you're not even fit to wear her form!"

Kenzi took a step back, beyond confused at this especially seeing this level of anger radiating from Lauren. She was about to untie her but now was afraid, feeling the stress of the situation she bit her lip in order contain her emotions, "Lauren, I want to help but you're honestly scaring me right now. I need to know that you're not going to attack me when I cut the ropes from you."

The tremor in her voice as well as the emotion in her eyes gave Lauren pause, "This is just another trick, he killed you."

"Killed me?" She took in the anguished sob that Lauren let out, feeling it as though it ripped through her own body, rushing forward she dropped to her knees as she stroked Lauren's cheek. "No, babe, Bo and I just got back from the Dal. Dyson's in the lab with her now, let's get you out of these ropes, okay?" She whispered softly, she moved to try to undo the knot.

"Kenzi?"

She paused for a moment, never having heard her name so painstakingly uttered from another. Looking up she saw the fear in her eyes, and began to move quickly in attempt to remove Lauren from her restraints. "I told you that you're stuck with me, don't doubt me now."

After hearing that often repeated phrase between them, Lauren knew that it was actually Kenzi with her. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around her, and never let her go. "I love you so much, Kenzi, but you need to leave! It's not safe here! Do something to get the security outside."

"Oh you mean the security detail that _was_ outside. I'm afraid that "Hale" requested their presence elsewhere." Shrugging his shoulders in Dyson's form, "I'm afraid it's just us for now." He was amused at the goth's look of shock as she tried to put the pieces together. "Still trying to catch up, human?"

"Your issue is with me and Bo, let her go! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Begging for her life, doctor?"

"I'll do whatever you want, just let her go!" Lauren doubted making it out alive at this point, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't plead for Kenzi's life.

Pretending to mull it over, he thought out loud, "Can you turn back time? No? Didn't think so either." Laughing he changed back into his original form, a very non descript individual that you could pass everyday on the street, and never notice. "You're right though the human here isn't to blame, just simply collateral damage." Walking in further he approached her, "You can either accept your fate now or I can always use persuasive measures." To make his point he produced the cattle prod again, shocking Lauren with it as she let out a scream now that her mouth was no longer covered.

"Asshole!" Kenzi yelled as she smacked the instrument away, anger consuming her as she pounded her fists against her chest.

The Liderc merely laughed at her, "Is that the best you can do? It tickles." His comments served to infuriate the goth more, but he quickly captured her wrists, "Hold still or I'll make this worse for your doctor."

Bowing her head in submission, not wanting to be responsible for anymore pain inflicted on Lauren.

"That's a good little human who knows her place, I might even make your death quick." Silence and despair permeated the room as Kenzi say down to be bound to chair next to Lauren. After he was done, he stepped back to admire his handiwork. "I have to say that this is a little sad for me too because I have really enjoyed all the torment I have brought to your door. I set it all in motion a while ago." Grabbing a chair, he turned it backwards to face the couple. "I'm the reason that Taft found out about the skunk ape disguise you wore in my prison. You were were just a blip on his radar until I found myself captured. Can you imagine? I went from running my own prison to being thrown in one? Treated as though I was scum by humans no less!" They held their breath as rage stormed across his features as he sneered Lauren, "If you had never gotten involved, I never would have suffered through that!"

Lauren thought that if she was going to die then so be it, "You a victim? I went because Dr. Everett went missing! You killed her and you continually victimized those women for nothing but profit! My only regret is that the Amazons didn't kill you!

He stood up, kicking his chair across the room, he was so focused on the blonde in front of him that he didn't notice the other one beginning to stir. He paused watching the look of defiance cross her features, pulling back the fae smirked, "Trying to distract me from your lover over here? No, I want to make you suffer a little first." He backed away changing his form again to one that Kenzi feared, "How do you like me now?" He leaned down to meet the goth's frightened eyes, "See? I even got the scar on his cheek right. The reason the fae couldn't find him, he was with me."

Kenzi could only whimper as "Rainer" stood before her. Even though she knew it wasn't him, she still felt the fear churn in her gut. She moved her head away as he stroked her cheek, but grabbed her forcefully by the chin to meet her eyes.

"I know I'm not the real thing, but the fear in your eyes makes it all worth it." Backing away he began to explain his first encounter with Rainer, "I was going to kidnap you both that day at the mall, but then the valkyrie screamed, so I took him instead. He filled me on your past, his lust for revenge, and I thought it would be wonderful to watch him extract it on you as your lover watched, helpless to come to your aid, your screams haunting her as I killed her." He sighed with fake disappointment, "but he made the mistake of questioning me. For all his toughness he screamed like a little girl as I gutted him like a pig. So," he continued with a shrug of his shoulders, "you're welcome for that."

All of their attention was soon directed to the valkyrie as she struggled against her restraints, shaking her head as she tried to gain her bearings. Looking up she took in the sight of Lauren and Kenzi, she began to panic seeing them in such a state of distress. "What's going on? Where's Bo?" She looked around for a sign of the succubus knowing that if they were all tied up that Bo might be in trouble too.

"Well, that serum didn't last as long as I had hoped. I guess this shortens our time together then-" He stopped as he heard a loud pounding against the labs steel door, confusion written across his face not understanding how the succubus could already be up.

"She's gotten a lot stronger since her Dawning and she's going to be pissed when she finds you. She's not like any other fae, if you run now you might have a chance." Lauren said in the hopes that he would actually leave, but when he turned around the look in his eyes said differently.

"My revenge on the succubus might have to wait, but she'll find the both of you dead, and her beloved valkyrie gone."

Frantically, Lauren looked over to Kenzi to have at least one final goodbye, the goth noticed the look of acceptance that met her, "You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'm sorry that I couldn't give you the happy ending I promised you because I certainly meant it."

The pounding on the lab door began to increase in volume, the sound of screeching as it strained against the beating.

"Lauren, I-"

"Enough! You humans and your pathetic existence," he brandished a large hunting knife from his boot, holding the serrated edge against Lauren's throat, "I'm only sorry that I couldn't make this more painful."

A rage of unknown origins encompassed the valkyrie, her strength breaking her restraints, the chair breaking into pieces. "Stop!" She commanded in an ethereal tone, her face changing as she approached him, wings sprouting out from behind her. "It's you who should cease to exist and I will end you!."

The Lederc slowly stood up to face her, partly in awe at the display as well as an unfamiliar fear began to permeate his being. The next sound was though a bomb had gone off downstairs as the door failed to uphold against Bo's repeated blows, flying across the room and smashing into things, her feet soon thundering on the stairs.

Bo came flying into the room, her blue eyes in full force, the power could be felt rippling off of her. Moving to stand beside her, giving a whole new of meaning to the term power couple. Bo reached up to grab his throat, kicking him to force him to his knees, "Tamsin," taking his knife to hand it to her, "go help Lauren and Kenzi, and I'll deal with him." She never removed her eyes from his, "I normally don't believe in killing but there's always an exception." Attempting to extract his chi, she coughed instead causing the fae below her to let out a maniacal laugh.

"I told you," he stated as he transformed into his original skin, "I came prepared," he held out the koushang necklace "I stole it when I posed as the lab assistant." He quickly seized his window as Bo coughed, giving her a fierce uppercut that sent her flying against the wall.

Tamsin had managed to undo Lauren, but was only just cutting the rope off of Kenzi's hands when he she was quickly knocked out of the way, taking the knife as he aimed it at the still sitting goth. Without even thinking, Lauren jumped between the knife and her fiancée, right as he brought it down stepping back when it imbedded in her chest. Everything came to a stand still as Lauren slunk to the floor, her head resting in Kenzi's lap. Kicking back her chair, she slid them to the floor, still cradling Lauren's head in her lap.

"I love-" She closed her eyes as she began to cough up blood, she opened them again locking on Kenzi's, grinning slightly as she spoke one of Kenzi's favorite movie lines, "Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a little while." She was able to get out between coughs before she took her last breath.

"No, no you can't leave me!" Kenzi cried, "I need you, Lauren, please."

He made a motion to retrieve his knife from the doctor's chest when Bo tackled him to the ground, the necklace ripped from his chest as Bo began to drain him within an inch of his life before running over to Lauren.

"Come on, Lauren, one more kiss for old time's sake, huh?" She said as she began as she began to pour all of her chi as she slowly removed the knife, even tapping into her own reserves, she gave until she started to sway. She would have fallen had Tamsin not been there to catch her, she watched anxiously as nothing seemed to happen for a moment. They all released their collective breath as the superficial cuts began to heal, Lauren's eyes shot open, coughing as she took in as much air as possible. She tried to sit up but due to the amount of blood loss, she fell back down.

Kenzi held her so that she wouldn't make anymore attempts to move, "You are not going anywhere except to the hospital," she gave Lauren a soft kiss, relieved that she was alive, "I told you that you're stuck with me." Looking over to Bo who was leaning against Tamsin, "You saved her, Bo."

"I would've done the same for any of you." She smiled as she felt Tamsin hug her closer to her, "This was a team effort. Tamsin? Are you okay?" The valkyrie hadn't said a word since her threat to the now unconscious fae.

She nodded slowly, "I think so," reaching out a hand to hold Lauren's, needing that connection to assure her that her friend was indeed alive. "I'm so sorry, Lauren, this is all my fault." She confessed, her voice breaking as she remembered the events from earlier, "He looked like the pizza guy and wanted inside to use the bathroom and I let him in...I'm the reason that you were hurt."

"Tamsin, no," Lauren spoke with more strength than she had, "he could have fooled anyone and it was going to happen sooner or later. None of this is your fault."

"So you forgive me then?"

"There's nothing to forgive, besides even if there was how could I not? You're my best friend, remember?"

Tamsin laughed as she recalled the day when she was in her smallest form, she moved from holding Bo to embrace the doctor lightly, "Always, doc."

The silence was soon broken by the sound of people yelling out commands as they stormed the house, Hale's voice leading the charge. Dyson was found in the lab unharmed, only beginning to wake up from the powerful serum. It had paralyzed his shifter abilities causing the drug to have longer lasting effects. Hale had become concerned when Dyson did not respond to his calls, and more so when he explained that if the lab door had ever been forcibly removed that it would trigger an alarm.

Bending down, he spoke to Lauren, "It's good to see you alive. Can you walk?" He picked her up after she shook her head, "You're going to have to stay in your old place until I can get a crew to clean this place up for you." He set her down gently on a stretcher as Kenzi climbed in the ambulance with her. Hale called for his personal driver to have Bo and Tamsin taken to the compound too after she was able to take some chi from one of the guards.

The guards dragged the Lederc's body back down the stairs to stand before Hale as he was now awake.

"So you're the fae that's responsible for all of the killings, and the attempted killings of the residents here?" He asked waiting to see what the fae would have to say for himself. Would he plead insanity?

"If it wasn't for the succubus, the doctor would be very much dead. I miscalculated but there's always a next time." He smirked at the Ash knowing full well that this might be the end of him. "Going to sing me a lullaby, Ash?"

"Nah, I think it looks more like a heart attack, wouldn't you say, Hale?" Dyson looked over at this old partner, grinning when he saw that they were on the same page. Once he saw Hale nod his head, Dyson partially shifted as he stuck his hand through the Lederc's chest, "Feel that?" He asked the fae as his mouth was open in silent horror, "this is me squeezing the life out of you," he growled as he then pulled the heart from his chest before stomping on it. "I needed a new pair of boots anyways." He shrugged before he left Hale to go comfort and reassure the women that he considered his family.

* * *

_**I hope I did this chapter justice! Please don't hesitate to let me know your thoughts and thanks again for reading!**_


End file.
